The Revenge of Chucky
by CriticalReject
Summary: Chucky's back! But this time, we're gonna show his past. Unanswered questions will finally be answered. You'll finally get to know the REAL Charles Lee Ray and his motivations and feelings. This is the REAL Chucky. This is the side of him you've never known. This is the next chapter. This is the revenge of Chucky...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my Chucky story! :D I've had this storyline in my head for two years now, I'm pumped to finally get it on here! Hope you enjoy. Please review and favorite! I'd appreciate it so much. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy chapter one (: **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter One **

Glenda Tilly was one like no other.

To sum it all up, she was scary. But how can a fourteen year old be scary, you ask? Well, you'd be scared too if you saw her bright red-orange curly hair and freckles. You'd be scared too at how she tormented her twin brother Glen. You'd be scared too at how she talked to her mother, Jennifer. Or... well, Tiffany. But that's another story.

Most importantly, Glenda wanted to bring back her killer father, Charles Lee Ray, AKA Chucky. She missed him. She wanted a father figure. She knew her mother missed him too, she could tell. Glen did admit he did slightly miss him as well, but was scared of him. Of course, Glenda would then proceed to make fun of him, and then Tiffany - ahem, I mean _Jennifer_, I suppose - would have to split them up.

Glenda had had enough. Sure, her family was wealthy. She had a big house. A group of friends. A good school. A nice, kind brother and mother. But to her, without her father in the picture, it just didn't seem right.

She wanted - no, _needed_ - to track down her father somehow. If only she knew where his body parts lay, she could learn the voodoo spell and bring him like, whether or not her family liked it.

Glenda had checked her mother's room a million times. She has dug through it, she has opened locked cases, and she has found absolutely nothing. Her mother had obviously known her daughter would try to find it, and had hidden it good.

But today, Glenda was prepared. She _was_ going to find her father.

Meanwhile, Bianca Ray was trying to do the same thing.

Bianca was the younger sister (age thirty-four now, to be exact) of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. You'd be surprised at how such a sweet soul she had, even with the fact her brother was a killer. She knew him for the real him, she hated how people were so quick to judge...

"This isn't going to work," the male figure next to her said. His name was Eddie Caputo and he was forty-four. He never actually died - somehow he managed to escape the house even with the explosion. He had tons of burns and scars, but being alive was all that mattered to him. To this day, he still has no idea who did this to him. Confused of where to go after the incident, he went to live with Bianca, Charles's sister. At first she was angered at how he had let Charles die, but she let herself get over it. Charles was the one who let himself die. It was his own mistake.

Now, Eddie and Bianca resume living together, and have even created a romantic relationship. Eddie no longer murders, he even admitted he just went along with it because Charles was like a brother to him. He changed his identity and even avoids going outside quite often; it's a pain, but it's worth it.

"It _has_ to work," Bianca sighed. "He's my brother, Eddie."

Eddie nodded. "I get that, sweetheart, but what if it got it all wrong? This sounds insane."

Bianca miserably buried herself in her hands. Maybe Eddie was right. Her theory did sound outrageous.

See, after seeing the movie "Chucky Goes Physco" and watching all the interviews about the killers "Chucky" and "Tiffany", Bianca knew for a fact that was her brother. She remembers Tiffany, his girlfriend. And the stories Jennifer Tilly shared but now deny - it sounds suspicious. And look at the red hair her children possess. Those were the children of Chucky, she knew it. And Jennifer Tilly was not Jennifer Tilly, she was Tiffany Valentine.

Eddie rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring you down. It just sounds crazy, yet at the same time..."

"It seems so..." Bianca continued.

"Charles like?" They both said in unison. Then they laughed. But the laughter did not carry on for long.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Eddie asked.

"Go to Jennifer Tilly's house," Bianca murmured. "I need answers. And she's the only one who can give it to me. I know it."

Eddie hesitated. "New Jersey to Hollywood? And what if you're theory's wrong and she thinks you're insane?"

Bianca said, "Then I'll_ let_ her think I'm insane. It's better than trying out my theory than just sitting here wondering. And we'll take a plane, easy as that."

Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Why are you so desperate to bring him to life anyway? Not that I'm complaining," he quickly added. "It's just that...why?"

"Because," Bianca stood up, "he's my brother! Nobody understands his motivations, he never wanted to hurt anybody, he's been confused this whole time. Our dad was a bastard, he treated us like shit, he killed my mom in front of us, if Charles was never there, I'd be dead now-"

Eddie stood up and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed in his shoulders.

"Sssh," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I understand. Okay, we'll go to Hollywood." They released the embrace, but still held on to each other. "But it's gonna cost us. Do we have the money?"

Bianca wiped her tears away. "Yes, my mom left behind a few thousand dollars for Charles and I. We used some of it when we went to a foster home for education purposes, but I'm sure there's still some left. I just gotta contact Sierra."

Sierra was Bianca and Charles's foster mother. After their real father killed their mother, Charles contacted the police, and they were taken to Sierra and Frank's house. They already had another girl they adopted who lived there; her name was Isabella, but she went by Bella. As Bianca dialed Sierra's number, she remembered all the times Charles and Bella would do stuff together.

What a shame Bella killed herself purposely by driving her car into a tree. That's what drove Charles to become insane and start killing - he never gotten closure from the incident.

"Hello?" Sierra's voice said at the other line after two rings.

"Hey, Sierra," Bianca said. "It's Bianca."

Sierra was a nice women. She was kind and sweet and was heartbroken yet confused about Charles's choices and how he died. Sierra did not approve of Bianca's relationship with Eddie, but she continued loving her as if she was her daughter.

"Oh, hello Bianca," Sierra said. "How is everything?"

"I'm fine," Bianca replied.

"Everything okay with Eddie?" Bianca rolled her eyes. Sierra always asked this question. She's always been terrified Eddie would hold her hostage or something.

"Perfect," Bianca said. "Anyway, that's not why I called."

"Oh? Then what's wrong, sweetie?"

"You know that money Faith left behind?" Bianca asked. Faith was her deceased mother's name.

Bianca could almost hear the tension that arose.

"Well, yes," Sierra uncomfortably replied. "Of course. What about it?"

"Can you please contact the bank and take out exactly one thousand dollars?" Bianca questioned nervously.

"Of course honey, but why? Are you and Eddie up to something? Is he dragging you into-"

"Thanks, Sierra," Bianca said, and she hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really glad people are liking this! :D I already have this chapter written so I figured, "Why not share it?" So... enjoy! :D Please review :) **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Two**

"Glenda, I'm going out tonight."

Glenda thought she was dreaming. She had never been so glad to hear those words escape from her mother's mouth. Usually she just didn't care. But tonight she did.

"Okay," Glenda replied, playing it off. She couldn't act like she gave a damn.

Tiffany knew her daughter's ways and eyed her suspiciously. "Well, goodbye sweetie," she said. "Please, don't do anything bad. And remember to start working on your summer homework."

Glenda rolled her eyes and resumed back to her Gameboy. "I'll be good, mommy dearest. Don't you worry. But I'll consider the last part."

Tiffany sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. She entered her son Glen's room.

"Hi mom!" Glen smiled cheerfully. It was summer vacation, and Glen was already finishing up his summer homework. The television was off and his full attention was on the paper in his hands.

Tiffany smiled. "Hey, dear. I'm going out tonight, alright?"

Glen stopped smiling. "Aw, but mom..."

Tiffany put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey," she kissed her forehead. "I'm trying out for a role. You understand that right?"

Glen nodded. "Of course," he replied.

"Keep an eye on Glenda," Tiffany said.

Glen gave a fake smile. "I will," he promised.

Tiffany grinned. "Thank you, sweetface!"

And with that, she left. By the time the door was closed, Glen miserably let his head fall into his hands. He loved his mother, but...Why was he always stuck with Glenda? Glenda didn't feel like his sister, she felt like his burden. Glen just wanted one Saturday night where he didn't have to stay home and be tortured by his sister. "Family comes first" is what Tiffany always said, but she didn't seem to go by that line.

Glen's eyes wandered to his closet, where inside his father's body parts lay wrapped up in a bag, and locked in a box.

_Would it really be different if dad was here?_ He thought to himself.

Glen never thought he'd have the guts to do such a thing, but he stood up, and approached his closet. Opening it, he dug into the back and once he discovered the box, he set it on his bed.

Glen then walked up to his desk and stood up on the chair. Above his desk were some bookshelves filled with long thick books that Glenda would never dare to look at. He pushed a few inside until he finally found the key in between one of them.

Jumping down from the chair, and clutching the key, his fingers shook as he unlocked the box. He opened it and wrinkled his nose at the smell of dead body. It made him feel sick.

Suddenly, Glenda burst through the door, and halfway through an insult, she stopped herself, wide-eyed. Glen swallowed. What had he done?

Glenda pushed him aside and immediately started tearing at the bag.

"IT'S DAD!" She shrieked. "It's dad! It's dad! Oh my god-" She turned to her brother. "You _found_ him?" She cried. "Holy crap, I could hug you right now!"

Glen shook his head. "Glenda," he pleaded. "Don't do anything, please, I just miss dad, I needed to see him for a _second_, I didn't mean I wanted him alive-"

Glen stopped talking, because his sister obviously was refusing to listen. She started grabbing at the body parts and then trying to put them together. Eventually, lying on Glen's bed was the body was their father. All limbs were ripped off, but they were in the right places.

"Ready, Glen?" Glenda cried. "We're gonna bring dad back!"

"No!" Glen shrieked. "No! I didn't mean I wanted him back, Glenda!"

Glenda glared. "Then why did you take his body out? Obviously there's a reason!"

"I just-" Glen stopped himself. He couldn't believe what he was gonna say, but he said it.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat. "Let's do it."

Glenda's eyes looked as if they'd pop out right then and there. "Whoa...seriously? You're willing to help me do this?"

Glen awkwardly gave a one-armed shrug. "Yep," he muttered, staring at the floor. "I suppose so..."

"OH, GLEN!" Glenda tackled him into a hug. Glen felt shocked and really weird, but somehow he was able to embrace the hug. But after a few seconds of realizing what she'd done, Glenda quickly broke them apart.

"Um," she muttered. "That didn't happen..."

Glen ignored her. "I'll find mom's voodoo book, you go get the sewing kit."

Glenda grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

They ran into the hallway, and before departing separate ways, Glenda said, "You know, Glen, you're not that bad."

Glen wanted to smile and cry tears of joy. But he didn't.

He simply said, "Thanks. But that's not important now."

Glenda agreed, and then they departed.

.

"Do you have the money?" Bianca questioned, standing at the doorway of her foster mother's house. Her boyfriend, Eddie, was waiting in the car. He had a disguise on - popped up collar, sunglasses, and they used gel to spike his hair up. A fake ID and driver's license was tucked into his pocket.

Sierra stiffly nodded. Her grey-blonde hair was up in a bun, and her light blue eyes were filled with concern. "Honey, please," she murmured, slowly taking the money from the stand beside her, "what are you gonna do with it? What is Eddie up to?"

Bianca ignored her. "So, that's a thousand dollars? In cash?"

Sierra sighed. "Yes," she murmured. "But why won't you-"

Bianca grabbed the cash from her mother's hand.

"Thanks, Sierra," she said. "You're the best."

And with that, she ran to the car, and got into the shotgun seat.

"Got it?" Eddie asked.

"Got it," Bianca replied. As Eddie drove off to the airport, Bianca split the money - five hundred and five hundred. "Two tickets to Hollywood, here we come," she murmured.

.

"Are you sure you know how to do it?" Glen questioned.

"Of course," Glenda replied.

To Glen, it was weird talking to Glenda like they she was just a regular person. No physical or mental abuse was taken place - just two siblings calmly speaking to one another.

"Well, alright," he sighed. "I'll try to trust you on that."

Together, the twins had sewed up the ugly scarred up Good Guy doll - AKA their father - and set him on the living floor above a design made out of sand. They lit candles around it, and after reading the spell for the fifth time, Glenda declared she was ready.

Glen nodded and then handed her sister their father's necklace - the Heart of Damballa.

Glenda raised the necklace, and then took a deep breath. She began to chant the words from the book:

"_Ade due dambealla. Give me the power, I beg of you_."

Clouds began rolling in outside. Glen swallowed. Glenda didn't seem concerned and went on:

"_Secoise entienne mais pois de morte!_

_Morteisma lieu de vocuier mieu vochette. _

_Endonline pour de boisette damballa! _

_Secoise entienne mais pois de morte._"

The wind began crashing against the windows and thunder boomed outside. Glen stepped back a bit. Glenda's eyes jumped to their corners, but still continued:

"_Endeliu pour de boisette damballa! _

_Endeliu pour de boisette damballa!_

_ENDELIU POUR DE BOISETTE DAMBELLA!_

_ENDELIU POUR DE BOISETTE DAMBELLA_!"

Glenda's voice rang out and suddenly the whole house shook. A few windows broke apart and the glass scattered to the floor. The twins jumped and huddled to the ground. The lamp that lit the whole room crashed to the ground and suddenly it was pitch black.

The thunder, rain, and wind died down. Eventually it completely ceased away. All was silent until one voice laughed out:

"I'm baaaaaack!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Honestly, I am shocked at how much attention this is getting! :D Thank you SO much for reading and enjoying my story, I couldn't thank you enough 3 Once more, much more reviews would be appreciated (: Don't forget to follow & favorite!**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Eddie questioned, staring out the airplane window.

Bianca gripped the edges of her seat. "It has to be," she reassured him, but mostly to herself.

Eddie hesitated. "But what if someone knows who I am?"

Bianca shushed him. "You got past security," she whispered. "You're fine. Just...listen to your iPod and take a nap or something."

Eddie shrugged and decided to take his girlfriend's advice. He fished out his iPod Touch from his pocket, jammed the earplugs in his ear, and began listening to some Metallica.

Bianca leaned on his shoulder and thought about Charles and Bella. She almost giggled at the memories of them playing together, but just remained smiling.

Charles was a kind kid. Basic jet black hair with a side swept bang. He had bright blue eyes, they were so gorgeous, with much innocence. He inherited them from Faith. Bianca also had inherited her brother and mother's features. Both siblings agreed they were at least satisfied to not have their father's dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

When Charles and Bianca first moved into a foster home (Charles at age thirteen, Bianca at seven), it was relief. No more abuse towards them or towards their mother. Charles and Bianca hated that their mother died - at least she wasn't suffering no more. That's all that mattered to them.

What also was a relief was that Charles thought he met the girl of his dreams - Bella.

Her full name was Isabella Rita Armstrong. She had blue eyes and long, naturally straight black hair with blonde highlights. Charles fell for her instantly. And they had similar music tastes as well and just nearly _everything _in common. They chatted all the time with some blankets over their head at nighttime, both snacking on chips, and just enjoying one another's company.

As they grew older, their friendship blossomed. They did everything together. Sat with each other at lunch time, joked with each other, had a whole group of friends, and always had something to talk about. It was no secret they liked each other.

Then Charles met Tiffany in tenth grade.

He was getting frustrated with Bella, she kept playing hard to get. One of Charles friends, Jake, insisted that he just move on. Charles decided maybe he was right. Bella, although they were not blood related, was technically his foster sister, no? It was time to face reality. So, Charles asked Tiffany out to a movie.

Tiffany agreed. They both ended up losing their virginity's that night.

When Isabella discovered what had happened, she was so driven with jealousy and was completely angered at herself. She blamed herself for having Charles run off to another girl. She complained to Bianca for days that she should've just asked him out years ago. Charles told Bella off, demanding that she had her chance, and to get lost.

And get lost is exactly what Bella did.

She wrote a suicide letter. This is what it said:

_Dear my whole loving and sweet family,_

_You are all confused at this, I know you are. I am sorry to hurt and leave you guys like this. I just can't seem to move on anymore. I messed up. I did. _

_Sierra and Frank... You two are the best. You have taken me from the depths of the orphanage, where my birth parents dropped me off, where I was completely unwanted. You treated me like your actual daughter, you showed me how to let loose and have fun and just love and live life. I can never thank you both enough. I am so terribly sorry for what I am about to do, and how it will leave you two hurt. Please, please don't be angered with me. I love you both so much - never blame yourselves for this. _

_Bianca... You are the most wonderful human being. You are so kind, so beautiful, so sweet. You deserve the best in life. You were always there for me. You are like my actual sister to me. Even though we have large age differences, I feel like I do connect with you. With you, I can share all my girly secrets. I can have fun. I love you so much. I am so sorry that you have to lose yet another family member - I apologize for this. Don't be angry with me... I love you. Don't blame yourself for this. _

_Charles. You told me to get lost. _

_I'm just doing what my so-called best friend instructed me to do. _

_I loved you, Charles. More than a brother._

_Call it incest, call it disgusting, I don't care._

_I would do anything for you._

_You told me to get lost..._

_So get lost I shall._

_Love,_

_Isabella_

Later that night, Isabella took her car, and drove all the way down the local lake of New Jersey. She drove her car into the first tree she saw that was closest to the shore. She died on impact.

This is why Charles became the Lakeshore Strangler. His first victim was Jake, the guy who told him to go ahead and ask Tiffany out. He never forgave himself for what he caused Bella to do. He became so consumed with anger, he needed to let it out on others, as if it was _their _fault. This is why he dumped their bodies into the local New Jersey lake.

"But why the lake?" Bianca once asked.

"Anything to be connected with Isabella," Charles had replied.

.

Glenda and Glen could not believe what they just heard.

"D-dad?" They both stammered.

"I would prefer the name Chucky," the doll muttered. "But, yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"We can't see you," Glen said.

Chucky said, "No fucking shit." He picked up the lamp that had fallen by his feet. After readjusting it for a minute, the lights flickered back on.

"Thanks," Glen mumbled, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance.

"DAD!" Glenda shrieked gleefully and she stood up and raced to her father. Glen watched her pick him up and hug the absolute crap out of him.

"CAN'T - FUCKING - BREATHE - KID -" Chucky cried out, struggling to catch his breath.

Glenda quickly stopped hugging. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Glen sighed and stood up slowly, brushing himself off.

Chucky whimpered. "It's fine," he grumbled.

Glen awkwardly walked up to his father and sister. "Hi," he said.

Chucky raised his eyebrows. He looked at Glenda and said, "Hey, kid, why don't you go get some wine for your old man? I'm thirsty as hell."

Glenda grinned, looking desperate as can be to make her father proud. "Sure thing! But I'll have to break into mom's wine cabinet."

Chucky shrugged. "Just...take your time."

Glenda nodded and set Chucky down. She raced out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Chucky crawled up on the coffee table and looked up at Glen.

"Hey, kid," He grinned.

Glen pursed his lips. "Hey," he replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Chucky assured, in a surprisingly sincere tone. "In fact, I'm really proud of you. The way you killed me..." Chucky broke out hysterical laughing. "Damn kid! That was _amazing. _I know you regret it, but hell, I think it was fantastic."

Glen shrugged. "Well...yeah. Right."

Chucky looked around the room. "Where's Tiff?"

"Out," his son replied. "She's trying out for a role to be in some romantic comedy."

At first, Chucky looked down right confused. Then he nodded.

"Ah, right," he laughed to himself. "She put herself into Miss Tilly's body."

Glen nodded. "Yeah..."

Glenda bolted into the room with a bottle of wine.

"Here, dad!" She smiled, handing it to him.

Chucky took it and sipped it. "Thanks, kid," he said. Then he looked up at Glen. "So, when will Tiff be home?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The sound of Tiffany's voice boomed throughout the whole house. "GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU MONSTER!"

Glen answered in a small voice, "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews guys :D I will update as much as I can, but school's starting back up in exactly five days, so I'm still preparing. x3 Plus, I'm going to be in a recital with my brother soon performing a song so I need to practice that. I will try my best to keep updating! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow me :D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Four**

"Bianca. Bianca. Wake up, wake up," Eddie's voice frantically whispered.

Bianca's eyes shot opened. "Whoa," she bolted upward in the airplane seat. "What are we-"

"The plane's going to land soon," her boyfriend replied, smirking. "I just wanted to wake you up, or I would've had to abandon you."

Bianca gave him her "You-are-so-fucking-dead-when-we-get-out-of-here" look. Eddie just grinned, then received a sharp elbow to his ribcage. If Bianca hadn't covered his mouth immediately, he would've had the attention of everyone in the plane.

After a few moments of rubbing his ribcage and glancing at Bianca like she was insane, Eddie whispered in her, ear, "So, do you have this chick's address?"

"Who, Jennifer Tilly's?" Bianca replied in the same tone.

"That's the one," Eddie said.

"Well, when we get our luggage back after we land, I'll take out my laptop and look for it online."

Eddie looked skeptical. "You can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Like... Google someone's address?"

"Welcome to the 21st Century."

.

There were no words to describe how much strength it took Glen and Glenda to hold down their mother from running across the room in an attempt to strangle their father.

"MOM, STOP, HE'S NOT GONNA HURT ANYONE-" Glenda kept demanding.

Glen was holding down his mother's legs, Glenda was at the front holding down her arms.

Glen had remained silent, feeling ashamed he had helped in sister in this. Chucky still sat on the coffee table, sipping out of the wine bottle as if Tiffany wasn't raging about how horrible he was at all. In fact, his full attention was on the nearby calendar pinned to the wall. He looked sad and majorly troubled.

Glen noticed this. He tried to think about what Chucky was thinking about... Then again, he doesn't have the mind of a killer, now does he?

Glenda then cried out, "GLEN! TELL MOM IT'S TRUE! TELL MOM HE WON'T HURT US!"

Glen jumped into reality. He nervously looked at his sister.

"I...I can't," he said.

Glenda glared. "You are _such_ a coward!"

Glen didn't like being called a coward. So he said, "MOM, Chucky isn't gonna hurt us!"

Tiffany stopped shrieking. Of course she'd listen to her "good child".

Tiffany softly said, "Let me go."

Glenda hissed, "NO, bitch-"

Glen let go. Glenda looked at how Tiffany wasn't kicking or anything. So she slowly let go as well.

Tiffany got up and turned to her son. "Sweetface, is that true?"

Glen nodded. "Yes." He's never been so sincere in his life.

Tiffany didn't reply. She said, "Go upstairs to your rooms, Chucky and I need a talk."

"_Dad_ and you need to talk," Glenda corrected.

Tiffany once again did not reply. Just repeated that they go upstairs. Glenda obviously didn't want to go, but Glen tugged on her wrist and off the twins went.

Tiffany approached the now crying doll seated on the coffee table.

.

Once off the plane with their luggage, Eddie and Bianca rented a car and drove down to the nearest coffee shop. They ordered two donuts and two cups of coffee. As they ate, Bianca had her laptop out, with Eddie hovering next to her to get a look at the screen.

"Find it yet?" He asked.

"Almost," she replied.

"Thought you could just Google it," Eddie mocked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you need to click on numerous links to make sure the one you have is legit."

Eddie shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Well, good luck with that."

"WAIT!" Bianca shrieked.

Eddie almost dropped his coffee. "Geez, what?"

"I got it!" She cried. After searching for a pen and finding one, she quickly grabbed Eddie's arm and jotted down the address.

Eddie read it over. "Wait a second," he said. "That's not too far from here. Didn't we pass that street?"

"Yes!" Bianca grinned. "Come on, we gotta go!"

By the time they were in the car all belted in, Bianca went to go change the radio station. Then she noticed the date: September first.

_Oh, Isabella, _she thought. _I am so sorry..._

.

"Chucky?" Tiffany spoke softly.

She sat on the coffee table next to him.

Chucky's face was covered with his hands. The empty wine bottle sat next to him. Speaking through the slits of his palms he said, "Surprised you aren't that mad."

Tiffany shrugged. "Well... I just noticed the date. September first. The day Bella-"

"Don't say her name," he muttered, and resumed to his crying.

Tiffany set her hands on his shoulder. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but deep inside she did miss him and was glad he was here.

"I am so sorry," Tiffany murmured in his ear.

Chucky sniffled. "It's my fault. Everything's my fault."

"Oh, don't say that," Tiffany said.

"I made her heartbroken, Tiff...I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh, Chucky," she whimpered. "Please, I am so sorry. I don't what to say. I feel like your little mistake."

Chucky looked up at her. "You're not," he said. "I mean, at first I was angry that I chose you over her, but... You gave me two incredible kids... I can't thank you enough... and all those times getting me out of trouble..." He smiled a bit. "That was some memories, huh?"

Tiffany nodded. "How'd you become so sweet suddenly?"

He shrugged. "I get sensitive on this day," he admitted.

"Or, are you just becoming a dad?"

Chucky raised his eyebrows.

Tiffany laughed, then the doorbell rang.

"Who's coming here at this time of hour?" Chucky asked aloud.

Tiffany looked confused as well. "I was thinking the same thing."

She approached the doorway and then nervously undid the locks on the door. She opened it, and then gasped.

Bianca Ray and Eddie Caputo stood right in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Trying to get out as many chapters as I can before school starts ^_^ I appreciate your guys comments SO much, they make me feel so great about myself and my writing x3 So, here's chapter five! Enjoy. :D It's really long btw! Sorry! xD**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Five**

Tiffany was shocked. That was it, really - no other word to describe how it felt to see her long time lover's little sister and partner in crime. Then confusion rambled around her mind - hadn't Eddie died? Why were they here? What was going on-

"Bianca?" Chucky questioned, his eyes wide, eyebrows up. He was now standing on the coffee table, peering over the couch to get a glimpse at the front door.

Bianca pushed past Tiffany and frantically looked around. "Charles?" She called out.

Chucky, red-faced from his actual name, cried out, "Erm, over here."

Bianca approached the coffee table. Tiffany awkwardly let Eddie in.

"Long time no see, Tiffany?" He smirked at her.

Tiffany stared. "How the hell do you know...?"

Eddie shrugged. "Bianca has theory's," he simply replied. "Theory's that are..." He looked over at the talking Good Guy doll that was now hugging Bianca. His eyes grew wide. He then continued, "...theory's that are apparently right..."

"How are you still alive?" Tiffany questioned.

Eddie shrugged. "Somehow I made it out of that explosion. Don't ask me how. Even I don't know."

Tiffany nodded. "Right, well, want a drink?"

Eddie agreed and the two went off to the kitchen to leave Bianca and Chucky to their small family reunion.

"You look great, sis," Chucky grinned. "Where have you been?"

"Living with Eddie," Bianca bluntly said.

Chucky stared.

Bianca then realized he thought Eddie was dead, and hadn't seen him by the doorway.

"Oh!" She cried. "Yeah, he's alive. He escaped that explosion."

Chucky was relieved. He had felt guilty killing off Eddie... Chucky couldn't deny that if he was in Eddie's position that night, he would've ran off like a coward, too.

_Play dumb_, Chucky told himself. He already felt bad enough. He didn't want anybody finding out he did it.

"Oh?" Chucky questioned. "A... explosion? What happened?"

Bianca explained the events which lead up to the scars and bruises and burns all over Eddie's body. Chucky winced. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"He's fine," Bianca assured her brother.

"Why are you living together anyway?" Chucky asked.

Bianca blushed. "Well..."

Chucky eyed her suspiciously. "Well...?"

"DAD!" Glenda raced down the stairs, Glen tagging right behind her in an attempt to hold her back. Bianca turned and studied Glenda. She had Chucky's exact shade of blue eyes. Same thing with Glen, too.

"Dad, I-" Glenda began, then looked at Bianca. "Who's she?"

Chucky began to explain, but Bianca said, "Hey Glenda, I'm your Aunt Bianca."

Glenda and Glen stared.

"We have an aunt?" Glen asked.

"Yep," Chucky replied.

"You have a sister?" Glenda questioned.

Chucky nodded. "Sure as hell do."

Bianca grinned. "Yeah! So, how old are you two?"

"Fourteen," They answered.

Chucky rubbed the back of his neck. "I missed fourteen years of my kiddie's lives." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Shame, shame."

"Where's mom?" Glen asked.

"Kitchen," Bianca and Chucky said together.

Glen nodded. "Thanks. Well," he turned to Bianca and smiled. "Nice meeting you, Aunt Bianca."

Bianca was touched at how sweet he was. "Aw, thanks, kid. You too."

Glen gave her another tight smile and went to the kitchen.

"So, Glenda, how's it going-" Bianca started, but Glenda beat it to her.

"So, you're actually my dad's sister?"

Bianca laughed and exchanged glances with Chucky. "Haha, yes, actually."

"So," Glenda said, "that weird guy with the brown hair in the kitchen is your boyfriend?" When Chucky stared at her, she merely said, "Oh you know...eavesdropping, daddy."

Bianca's eyes grew wide. "Oh...damn it..."

Chucky raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister. "Wait, wait. You mean... Eddie?" He got close to her. "You're dating Eddie?!"

"I never said that," Bianca said, flashing bright red.

Glenda smirked and as each person spoke, she would turn her head and look at the, engaged in the conversation, desperate to find out information somehow.

"But what Glenda just said-"

"Oh, Charles-"

"-_CHUCKY_, Bianca, not Charles, that damn name-"

"-she's just a little kid, she doesn't know what she's talking about-"

"-I'd be damned-"

Glenda rolled her eyes. She got bored with the conversation. So she spun around on her heel and dragged her feet to the kitchen. When inside, she saw the guy who apparently was Eddie talking to her mother. Glen was seated with them at the table.

"Oh, hello Glenda," Tiffany smiled. "Eddie, this is Glenda. Glenda, this is dad's friend Eddie."

"Hi," Glenda murmured.

"Hey there," Eddie replied.

After being introduced and getting comfortable with each other, they all decided to stay in the kitchen and help prepare dinner together. They also decided to let Bianca and Chucky catch up and to just stay out of their way. Tiffany then offered to have Eddie and Bianca stay for a month or two. Eddie agreed and said, "I'm sure Bianca will be thrilled. Thanks, Tiff."

.

"So, you are dating Caputo," Chucky smirked.

"Yes!" Bianca cried in defeat. "Can you shut up now?"

"Never," Chucky replied.

"So how do you feel today?" Bianca asked.

Serious topic now.

"Oh," Chucky sighed. "Well...I'm alright. I guess. I keep trying to forget how she looked... and how I felt when the cops came and-" He stopped himself. "I don't know, Bianca... I can't stop remembering..."

.

_It was September 1st, 1978. _

_Charles Lee Ray was up in his bedroom with best friend Eddie Caputo and girlfriend Tiffany Valentine. Arm over Tiffany's shoulder, the group were cross-legged on his bed laughing and just talking about whatever. Earlier that morning, Charles had told Isabella off, claiming that she had lost her chance with him. After twenty of minutes of locking herself in her room, Bella then stormed out of the house, taking her car to God knows where. At the time, Charles did not care. He had a attractive rebellious girlfriend and a wimpy yet awesome best friend. What could go wrong?_

_A lot went wrong that night._

_Around midnight, when Tiffany and Eddie were now at their own homes all snuggly in their beds, Charles and his foster family were awoken by the sound of the door being knocked loudly._

_Sierra, Bianca, Frank, and Charles awoke._

_"What the _hell _is that?" Frank hissed._

_"Oh, Frank," Sierra whimpered. "What if it's a killer or something?"_

_Bianca was the only one who was thinking it was Bella. See, Bella had told Bianca to cover up for her if she didn't come home. So when questioned where Bella was two hours earlier, Bianca had said, "Oh, Bella's in her room with the door locked, she's asleep, said she didn't feel so good. Don't bother her." Since Frank and Sierra were as naive as a little kid, they believed it, and didn't disturb Bella's room._

_Frank was about to go get a baseball bat, but then the door was knocked again. A voice said, "IT'S THE POLICE!"_

_Frank hesitated at first, but then opened the door. A slim yet tough-looking cop in his uniform was at the door. Police sirens were wailing outside, along with an ambulance. _

_"What's going on?" Sierra appeared behind Frank's shoulder. _

_Bianca started to cry and ran into her brother's arms._

_Charles rubbed her back. "Don't be scared, B," he murmured. "There's nothing to be afraid of."_

_"No..." Bianca whimpered. "That's not why... You see..."_

_"What?" Charles whispered._

_"Bella... she... she... she never came home... I should've said something... I-"_

_Charles didn't comprehend what she was saying, she kept choking on her tears. He just continued rubbing her back and saying everything was gonna be okay. _

_When Sierra and Frank were done talking with the police, the cops closed the door, and drove away. Frank and Sierra turned their foster children. Sierra's face was coated in tears. Frank looked shocked._

_"What happened?" Charles asked._

_"Bella..." Sierra said. "She...she...she's dead..."_

_Bianca burst out hysterical crying. "IT'S MY FAULT... WHY DIDN'T I SAY SOMETHING?" _

_She raced upstairs in a fiery of tears. _

_Charles stared. No. No. That couldn't be true..._

_"Are... are you serious?" He asked._

_Sierra didn't answer, she just sobbed in her husband's shoulder._

_Charles frantically looked at his foster dad. "Frank," he whispered. "Please tell me this is a sick joke..."_

_Frank put his arms around Sierra._

_"Kid," he whispered. "I'm afraid it's not."_

_Charles felt tears trickle down both his cheeks._

_"How?" His voice was cracking._

_"Killed herself," Frank said. "With her car. Into the tree. By the local lake.." _

_Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"NO!" He shrieked. "SHE'S NOT DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!" _

_"Charles, please," Frank pleaded. "This is already hard as it is..."_

_"NO!" Charles punched the wall, creating a hole. Frank just closed his eyes and cried with his wife._

_Charles sank down to the floor, with his knees against his stomach. Burying in head in between his knees, he started hysterical crying._

_Little voices in Charles's mind sang, _This is all your fault, this is all your fault. She's gone. And it's your fault. Hahaha.

.

Snapping back to reality, Chucky nudged his sister.

Bianca blinked. "Sorry, dozed off..."

"Same," Chucky murmured. "Bianca, let me ask you something."

Bianca gestured him to continue.

"Want to bring Bella back?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 (: Enjoy. Don't forget to review. I apologize, this is REALLY short. But I wanna save all the juicy details for chapter 7 & 8 ;D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Six**

It was risky. But, hey, risky was Chucky's middle name. Well... not really. But, Chucky knew he had to bring back Bella. At least to say he was sorry... But still, one question remained - what body should she return back from? He didn't wanna burden her and make her into a doll. Meaning - he'd have to find a human.

But who?

Chucky knew he couldn't just pull some random women off the street. If he did, he'd know nothing about the person's family or life or where they lived. Chucky needed to get someone he knew. Or, someone the kid's knew...

As Chucky ate dinner at the table with Eddie and Bianca on both his sides and Tiffany and the kids across from them, he tried to think out this whole thing. Should he use one of the kid's friends?

No, he decided. He couldn't break their little heart's like that.

Thinking again, one name suddenly popped into mind - Andy Barclay.

And who was to say Andy wasn't married with children?

Plus, it was the perfect revenge.

.

Andy Barclay was the husband of Kristin DeSilva, a girl he had met at Kent Military School. They had been through the thick and thin with each other - saving one another from a killer doll and getting each other out of prison. Lovely, right? But they hadn't done anything bad. They were all misunderstandings. And although the killer doll Chucky which has taunted Andy throughout his whole childhood still ran in the back of the couple's mind every so often, they tried to look on the positive side - they had a wonderful daughter and family.

Their daughter's name was Amber. She was a kind, sweet girl. She never did anything wrong, rarely was upset, and had long wavy brown hair. Amber was gorgeous, no doubt. She was now fourteen years old at the time - same age as her father's enemy's children...

Though both were unaware of that.

.

Chucky shared his Andy Barclay idea with Tiffany, Eddie, and Bianca the next morning. The three were skeptical.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tiffany asked. "You're just adding fuel to the fire."

Eddie nodded. "Tiff's right, you're gonna make you and Andy's situation worse. Can't you just leave him be?"

Bianca remained silent. She secretly wanted Bella back, but didn't want anybody else hurt. She had no idea what to say.

Chucky said, "I'm really set on this guys. Andy's an ass. He deserves some payback."

Tiffany hesitated. "Not exactly, Chucky," she said. "You ruined the kid's childhood-"

Chucky narrowed his eyes. "He fucked my face up. I _am _getting payback."

Bianca pursed her lips. "Just do what you want, Chucky."

Tiffany and Eddie stared at her. "Seriously...?"

Bianca glared at them. "Oh, please, don't act like you two haven't hurt precious lives too."

Chucky smirked. "Great. So let's track down this asshole's address and start a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I've been trying to write this chapter for an hour. But between responding to online friends, eating popcorn, and texting my best friend in real life, I'm like, "ASDFGHJKL." Plus I'm a little stuck on writer's block .-. So if this chapter is shorter than a 50 year old virgin's tallywacker, I apologize. Anyways, enjoy :D Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow me! Much appreciated. **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Seven**

"You sure you're doing the right thing?" Eddie questioned Chucky as they sat on the couch walking a football game on a Sunday afternoon. It was a day after they had discussed dragging Andy Barclay into Chucky's plan to bring back Isabella.

Chucky snorted. "You're almost as worse as Tiffany. _Yes I am sure. _Geez."

Eddie pursed his lips. "I just don't want my best friend making the wrong choices."

Chucky raised an eyebrow at him. "_Now_ you start doing that?"

Eddie's face turned to a shade of red. "Good point," he murmured.

"So, you're dating B, huh?" Chucky asked.

Eddie bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah," he admitted.

Chucky nodded. There was silence for a few more minutes as they continued watching the game. Then Chucky looked at Eddie.

"So, did you lay her?" He asked.

"CHUCKY!" Eddie shrieked. "Dude, what is _wrong _with you?!"

Chucky began hysterical laughing. Eddie rolled back his head and groaned.

"Oh, man," he started to laugh. "You, Mr. Ray, are so fucked up."

Chucky smirked. "Don't I know it, Caputo."

.

A slight knock on the door awoke Glen from his intense concentration on the TV show he was watching. He cried, "Come in!"

Glenda, his sister, came in through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Glen asked. Funny, she hasn't been verbally or physically abusing him lately.

"Did you hear what mom and dad were talking about two days ago?" Glenda questioned.

_Something interesting_, Glen thought. He paused his TV show and then sat up. "No, you know I don't eavesdrop. What'd they say?"

Glenda explained the conversation she overheard, involving the mention of a mystery girl named "Bella".

"Do you know who she is?" Glenda concluded.

Glen shook his head, just as confused as his sister. "No clue."

Glenda frowned. "Damn it," she whispered. "Should we ask?"

Glen sighed. "Doubt mom would tell us if she's not telling us now."

"Well, mom trusts you," Glenda said. "She would tell you. And dad would tell me."

Glen pursed his lips, considering it. "You think they would?"

Glenda shrugged. "Not positive, but it's worth a try, no?"

.

Amber Barclay seemed like the greatest daughter in the world to her parents Andy and Kristin. But, she was secretly a rebel.

She was best friends with Glenda Tilly, Jacob Valdez, Ryan Anderson, and Janice Jackson. They were known as that really rebellious group in high school, the ones who dye their hair and listen to rock music, the ones with the converse and skinny jeans, and from the point of view's of all other students, the group should be avoided at all times.

Amber did have good grades. She did do her homework. She did pay attention in class.

That didn't mean she didn't smoke weed with her group of friends behind the local 7-11 after school, and then quickly hurried off to the mall to get picked up by her mother Kristin and acting all smiley and good as if she was shopping with Janice the whole time.

It was Sunday afternoon. Once again, Kristin thought her daughter was at the mall with Janice. But instead, her and Janice went to the 7-11 and smoked the weed Ryan had provided them after school on Friday. Eventually he did show up, along with Jacob, and the four just hung out and got high.

Jacob, who secretly had a crush on Glenda, pushed out a puff of smoke from his lips. "Guys, where the fuck is Glenda?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop denying you dig her. Seriously, you fail at hiding it."

Jacob glared. "Got something to say, shitface?"

Ryan pushed out a whiff of smoke from his mouth. "I already said what I said, asswipe, now smoke the goddamn joint."

Janice and Amber exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Both males hissed.

"You two are morons," Janice replied. "That's what."

Amber laughed, gleefully looking out into the distance. What could go wrong? Awesome friends, naive parents - her life seemed perfect at the moment. No worries whatsoever.

Little did she know a_ lot_ would go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am SO pissed. I just wrote this chapter, and somehow I clicked a button, and my WHOLE screen went out. And everything I wrote was deleted... So I'm attempting this again. :/ Please review. **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Eight **

Glenda glanced down at her phone. She rolled her eyes at the sight of how many texts her friends were sending her. They were absolutely desperate to contact her. But Glenda didn't want to respond to them - she was too busy trying to talk to her father. She's been trying all day to bring up the topic of Bella to him, but would always end up backing out. What if he got mad and disowned her? She couldn't do it. Plus he was always surrounded by Bianca and Eddie, two people Glenda barley knew, but supposedly was related to one. Shaking her head miserably, she had no idea how she'd do this. Glen had already chickened out to ask Tiffany, so there was no going back there...

Glenda was on her stomach on her bed, phone clutched in hands. Sick of the constant vibrating coming from it, she turned the phone off - a choice she should've made earlier that Monday morning.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Glenda rolled her eyes and called out, "Come in."

She then heard her father's voice. "I would," He cried from behind the door, "but I can't even reach the doorknob, so I think that's not even an option!"

Glenda grinned and eagerly opened the door. Chucky crawled up on the bed. Glenda shut the door and leaned against it.

"So?" Glenda asked.

"So I heard what you and Glen were talking about in his room the other day," Chucky said.

Glenda laughed. "Eavesdropping, eh? At least I know where I get it from now."

Chucky didn't even crack a smile. "So I decided I would just tell you myself."

Glenda looked a little surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah, you deserve to know."

"What about Glen?" Glenda crossed her arms.

Chucky hesitated. "Your mom and I aren't exactly on the best of terms yet," he admitted. "She thinks I'm gonna go kill Glen or something."

Glenda stared. "So, she's more concerned about you killing Glen... But she's not worried about you killing me?" She had to bite the inside of her cheeks hard to resist the tears that wanted to fall.

Chucky felt sympathy for his daughter. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't think she meant it like that, it's just that... We're more alike, kid."

Glenda looked down. "That's why I brought you back."

Chucky raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Mom doesn't care about me," she said. "We're nothing alike. She just loves Glen because he chooses to be good. But you're like me, and I needed a parent who cared."

Chucky was touched by her words. However, he said, "Appreciated, Glenda, but that's not why I'm here. You wanted to hear about Bella, right?"

Glenda nodded. "Yeah."

Chucky gestured to the spot next to him. Glenda came over and Chucky began his story.

_Finally, _Glenda thought as Chucky spoke, _someone who cares._

_._

"Should we ring it?" Ryan asked as he gripped his skateboard.

Ryan, Jacob, Janice, and Amber were outside of the Tilly's house, desperate to know where the hell Glenda went.

"Yes, we should!" Jacob exclaimed.

Amber rolled her eyes. "You people suck at making decisions. I'm gonna ring it."

Amber shoved her skateboard into Janice's free hand and ran up the porch of Glenda's home. She rang the doorbell. Tiffany answered.

"Oh, hello Amber," she smiled.

Amber flashed her innocent face. "Hello, Miss Tilly! I like your shirt."

Tiffany looked taken aback. "Oh," she blushed. "Thank you, Amber."

"Is Glenda home?" Amber sweetly questioned.

Tiffany hesitated. She had no idea if Chucky was roaming around somewhere in the house. Tiffany decided to improvise, just like Martha Stewart had always suggested.

"She's eating lunch," Tiffany lied. "She just woke up. She was up late last night."

Amber tried not to hide her disappointed face. "Alight, Miss Tilly. Can you please tell her I came by?"

Tiffany nodded. "Of course, sweetie."

Amber thanked her and then Tiffany shut the door. Amber raced towards her friends.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

"She just woke up, apparently," Amber scoffed. "She's eating or some shit."

Janice crossed her arms. "You guys are pathetic, this isn't the first time she's ever woken up late, she probably just didn't turn on her phone yet. Calm down."

Ryan nodded. "I agree." He set down his skateboard. "Now can we stop worrying and go down to the skate park? I wanna show you losers my new moves."

.

Chucky had finished telling Glenda about Bella exactly fifteen minutes ago. When the doorbell rang, father and daughter had watched outside the window.

"Who the hell is that?" Chucky questioned.

"Amber," Glenda answered. "She's my friend."

Chucky studied Amber. She had shoulder length choppy brown hair; her bangs were blonde. Out on the street stood an Asian girl holding two skateboards and two boys riding on their own.

"What's her last name?" Chucky questioned.

"Barclay," Glenda responded. She looked at her fatherly weirdly. "Why are you asking?"

Chucky smirked.

Finding the Barclay's and bringing Bella back to life was gonna be easier than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter as I had a Child's Play movie marathon! x3 It was so fun, LOL. So here's chapter nine! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll post! :D Enjoy! **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

** Chapter Nine**

The plan was set.

Glenda would invite Amber over Friday night. They would drug her and Bianca will drive her and Chucky to the New Jersey cemetery, where Bella's body rested. Chucky would then transfer her soul into Amber's body. Eddie and Tiffany chose to stay behind to watch Glen and Glenda - and plus, Eddie couldn't be risked to be caught again.

Glenda was not happy with the idea that she couldn't tag along, but Chucky fibbed and said he'd bring pictures. Eddie cracked up laughing at this.

Glen was shocked when Glenda told him the plan and how..._happy_ she was.

"But she's your friend," Glen said. "Aren't you concerned?"

Glenda scoffed. "No. She's annoying. Always bragging about how much freedom she has. Besides, dad told me her father hurt him a few years back. Stupid bitch and her precious mommy and daddy are gonna get what she deserves."

Glen chewed his lip and decided not to say another word. Glenda wouldn't bother to listen to his opinion, anyway.

.

Bianca paced back and forth. She had never been so nervous in her life. Her whole body trembled and she wanted to cry, but the tears would not come out. Tiffany stood nearby, hovering over the bathroom sink. Bianca finally had had enough. She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Is it done already?" She asked irritably.

Tiffany pursed her lips and checked her watch.

"One more minute," She confirmed.

Bianca groaned and started pacing. After a minute, which seemed like forever to Bianca, Tiffany's watch beeped.

She looked at Bianca sincerely. "It's time," she said. "Do you want to check it?"

Bianca miserably covered her face. "Oh, Tiffany, I can't," she said. "Can you?"

Tiffany nodded. "Of course."

She picked up Bianca's pregnancy test.

It was positive.

.

Amber skateboarded home Monday night. She was in the rush - it was the first time she went past her curfew. Cursing at her own stupidity, she silently wished for time to slow down. When she finally made it, she parked her skateboard outside the garage and ran to the doorway.

"Shit, shit, shit," She muttered. The lights were on. And she could see the shadow of her parents in the living room. Sighing, Amber rang the doorbell.

Her father, Andy, answered the door.

"AMBER!" He cried. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Amber's mother Kristin got up from the couch and closed the door. Andy finally let go of his daughter.

"Where have you been?" Andy cried.

"We've been worried sick! You wouldn't answer our calls!" Kristin added.

Amber put on her innocent face. "Guys, I am so sorry! My phone died, and I didn't realize the time until I looked at Janice's phone, but I immediately came back, I swear. I'm so sorry, I hate disappointing you guys!" This was all a lie, obviously. Her phone never died. She just got carried away with smoking weed with her friends.

Andy immediately forgave his daughter - he had a soft spot for her. But Kristin wasn't convinced.

"Your eyes," Kristin said suspiciously. "They're bloodshot, why's that?"

Amber played dumb and blinked. "Huh? They are?"

She got real nervous then - her heart frantically pounded against her chest. Thank God, her father came to the rescue.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't think like that," Andy said. "She's a teenager, she's always on her phone and laptop, of course they're gonna be bloodshot."

"Daddy's right, mom," Amber said.

Kristin pursed her lips, obviously still not convinced. But she said, "Alright, sweetie. Get to bed."

.

Chucky had never felt so emotional in his whole life.

Flipping from page to page in an old family album Bianca had brought along was majorly depressing. Pictures of him as a fourteen year old boy made him remember the innocence little kids have. How they have absolute no worry in the world, and all they needed to focus on was school. He wished he still had that innocence. And as he glanced around at the photographs on the wall of his twins, Glen and Glenda, he silently prayed they would never lose that innocence. Though he prayed for Glenda more - Glen would always remain a sweet angel.

The doll rubbed the temples of his forehead. He was getting a headache from the thought of how Bella died. That poor, beautiful girl. Why didn't he give her a chance? He acted so stupid...

Chucky touched a picture of the last school photo Bella ever took.

"I am so sorry," he whispered to it. "I love you."

"Is that her?" The voice made Chucky jump, but he felt relieved to see it was only his son.

"Oh, hey," he said.

Glen walked over and sat next to his dad on the couch. "Is that Bella?"

"Glenda told you?" Chucky asked sheepishly.

Glen nodded. "Just finished telling me, yeah. So is that her?" He gestured to the photo of a brunette girl with blonde highlights.

Chucky stared at the picture. "Yeah," he sighed. "That's her."

"She's pretty," Glen noticed.

"She is," Chucky agreed. Then he looked up at Glen. "I'm so sorry."

Glen looked confused. "What do you mean, dad?"

"For what I did," he said. "Forcing you to do something you don't wanna do... I'm sorry. I am. I'm not the perfect dad. I get it. I just hope you still love me."

Glen was touched by his father's words. "Dad, that means a lot. Thanks. Of course I love you. I always will."

Chucky was about to reply, but then Tiffany called Glen from the kitchen to help her set the table.

Glen stood. Chucky said, "Well, guess you have to go."

Glen nodded. "Yeah." When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he continued, "Oh, and dad?"

Chucky looked up. "Yeah, kid?"

"Isabella forgives you," Glen said.

Chucky stared. "You don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, but if she really loved you, she would've forgave you," his son explained. And with that, Glen entered the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! A HUGE thanks to one of my readers: muse is suffering. She has given me lots of ideas for this chapter! So credit goes to her :) Enjoy :D Please review. ;) **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Ten**

"You need to tell him," Tiffany coaxed Bianca. They were curled up on the couch at midnight with blankets around them watching a comedy movie, having a girl's night in the living room. Eddie and Chucky were upstairs in the guest room doing the same. Glen was asleep in bed, and Glenda was blasting Avenged Sevenfold up in her room.

Bianca sighed. "Oh, Tiff, I can't," she murmured. "I just can't. He's gonna hate me."

Tiffany touched her shoulder. "Sweetface, when two people love each other, they can get through anything. He's not gonna hate you." And when Bianca still looked unconvinced, Tiffany added, "I mean, look at your brother and I. He's still confused about Bella and what happened a few years ago, but deep inside we love each other." This wasn't true, yet it wasn't a lie either. Tiffany _did_ love Chucky, though she was unsure of _his _feelings...

Bianca sighed. "You're right."

"So you'll tell him tomorrow?" Tiffany asked.

Bianca stood. "No. Now."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "_Now?_ But it's midnight-"

Bianca didn't stay to listen, she was already half way up the stairs.

.

Kristin and Andy Barclay were in their bedroom, awake and snuggled up together, watching a late night television show. Andy was really into the show, laughing along with the audience and commenting on the stupid stunts they were doing. But Kristin wasn't. Her mind was focused on her daughter, Amber.

Andy noticed his wife wasn't really paying attention to the show. So he lowered the volume and turned to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

Kristin shrugged. "It's nothing."

Andy raised his eyebrows. "I know you, Kristin," he said. "Don't lie to me. Come on, what's the matter?"

Kristin sighed. "My motherly instincts are kicking in."

Andy pursed his lips. "And what are they saying?"

"They're saying Amber's up to no good," she sighed.

Andy looked skeptical. "It's probably just all in your head. From stress."

"I don't know what I'd be stressed from, though," Kristin complained.

Andy thought about it. Then the horrible memories of his childhood and what he went through with Kristin floated back. He shivered at the thoughts.

"Is it from..." Andy started, then quickly stopped. He regretted ever bothering to bring that up.

Kristin finished it for him. "From Chucky?"

Andy slowly nodded.

Kristin was silent for a while, then she said, "I'm not going to lie, Andy..."

Andy waited.

"I think that might actually be it," she admitted.

Andy stared at the ceiling. "How come?"

"I don't know. I feel like something bad is about to happen."

.

Bianca stood outside the guest room, waiting to find the courage to finally knock. She was nervous as hell. How would Eddie react? Would he be walking out within the hour, abandoning her with his child? Tiffany was close behind her.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," Bianca murmured. "Do you mind going, Tiff? I appreciate the help, I just need to be alone with him."

Tiffany nodded. "Alright, but if you need me, I'm downstairs."

Bianca nodded and thanked her. Tiffany went downstairs. Bianca took a deep breath and finally knocked. Eddie answered.

"Hey, babe," he smiled. "What's up?"

Chucky cried, "Is Tiffany driving you crazy yet?"

Eddie and him laughed.

Bianca didn't smile. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Eddie said. "Talk."

Bianca glanced at Chucky.

"Oh, you want me out, huh?" Chucky smirked. He jumped down from the bed and walked out. He knocked on Glenda's door, and she gladly accepted his invitation to let him in.

Bianca took Eddie's hand and led him inside the guest room. Eddie closed the door behind them. Bianca uncomfortably sat on the bed, staring down at her toes.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

Bianca took a deep breath. "Oh, Eddie," she murmured. "You're gonna hate me."

Eddie looked confused. "Bianca, I love you with all my heart, what reason would there be for me to hate you?"

Bianca looked up at him. "The reason is that I'm pregnant."

Eddie stared. At first, Bianca was afraid he would strike at her or something. But instead he hit the floor with a thud.

.

Glenda was overjoyed to discover her father had similar music taste. She began to show him the new age metal, punk, rock, and alternative bands. She showed him Avenged Sevenfold - he instantly liked them. She went to show him Black Veil Brides, but Chucky said, "They look like girls, don't even bother." **(Author's Note: I have no hate against Black Veil Brides, just saying. I apologize if I insulted any fans.) **Glenda just laughed at this.

She then held up a CD. "What about Green Day?"

Chucky nodded. "Yeah, they're good, I remember when they came out. I think I used to have their third album on cassette tape."

Glenda held up another. "Metallica?"

Chucky smirked. "My _favorite!_"

Glenda smiled at this, and held up yet another. "Nirvana?"

Chucky stared. "Oh man. You _are_ my daughter. Nirvana is _amazing_-"

Suddenly the sound of Glen's screams and crying were being heard. Glenda carried on, showing her father another CD, as if no sounds were being heard at all. But Chucky stopped her.

"I'm gonna check on Glen," he said, his voice filled with concern.

Glenda raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright."

Chucky ran out the room.

.

"Eddie!" Bianca cried. "Eddie, wake up!"

She was crouched down over her boyfriend who had passed out. Eddie groggily opened his eyes and moaned. Bianca helped him sit up a bit.

Eddie rubbed the back of his head. "Geez...what a fall..."

"Yeah," she whispered, looking down sheepishly.

Eddie glanced down at her stomach. "So, it's true? You're pregnant?"

Bianca put her arms around his neck. "Please don't be mad," she pleaded. Eddie put his arms around her.

"I'm not mad," he said. "I promise I'm not. Why would I be mad?"

Bianca closed her eyes. The memory of what she witnessed her foster parents go through flooded back...

_For years, Sierra wanted her own child but also wanted to help abandoned ones, too. So she and her husband had adopted three children - Isabella, Charles, and Bianca. Frank wasn't too ready to have a child of his own yet, there was so many work issues going on, and he felt taking care of already three adopted children was hard. So when he found out Sierra was pregnant, he was completely fed up._

_"Are you_ kidding _me?" He yelled. "You think I have the _time _for this shit?"_

_Sierra sobbed. "You're overreacting!"_

_"Overreacting?" He screamed. "I'm just looking at reality!"_

_Then he slapped her._

_Little did they know, their foster daughter Bianca was watching from the top of the stairs. And, tragically, the child Sierra and Frank created was never welcomed to the world. Sierra suffered a miscarriage a few months later._

Bianca snapped back into reality.

"B?" Eddie asked.

"I'm here," she murmured.

"I'm here too," he whispered. At first, she didn't understand. Then she finally did.

Eddie was gonna be there for her.

.

Chucky ran into Glen's room like a bullet. He scrambled up on his son's bed, where Glen was thrashing and screaming. It took a lot of strength for Chucky to hold him down until he finally stopped kicking.

"Oh dear god...Oh man...Someone...help...So sorry..." Glen whispered frantically. Chucky felt Glen's forehead. He was sweaty, yet cold.

"Sssh," Chucky whispered. "Relax, kid. You're fine. It was a nightmare. I'm here."

As Chucky rubbed Glen's head, he began to calm down and fall back asleep again.

Tiffany, who had ran up to go see if Glen was okay but stopped when she saw this scene, was watching the whole time behind the doorway. She smiled at the sight of Chucky finally being a father. It was so sweet and touching.

It seemed like everything between the family was gonna be okay.

At least, for the Ray family.

The Barclay's still had no idea what they were in store for...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm bored. So I'm gonna post this. Hellyeah. REVIEW. :D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Eleven**

Discovering Bianca was pregnant wasn't upsetting to Chucky. In fact, he found it hilarious. He playfully punched Eddie in the arm. "I _knew_ it!" he declared. "You _did_ lay her!" The two laughed.

Eddie had also questioned his friend if he'd be a good father or not.

Chucky saw the nervous look in Eddie's eyes. He smiled and said, "Yeah. You're gonna be great."

.

It seemed that every relationship in the Ray house was now all patched up. Except for one - Chucky and Tiffany's.

Thursday night, Eddie had gone to bed early with Bianca. Glen and Glenda were up in their rooms probably sleeping, watching television, or just texting friends. It reached that awkward moment when Chucky and Tiffany were basically _forced _to be a room alone together.

They were at the kitchen table. At first they just talked about the movie's Tiffany had to be in. They joked about her acting skills, and compared them to Jennifer Tilly's.

"So," Tiffany murmured. "I saw what happened Tuesday night. With you and Glen."

Chucky's cheeks flashed as bright as his hair. "Oh?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I thought it was sweet."

"It was no biggie."

"Why now, though?"

Chucky wasn't at all confused at the question. She was asking why now he was acting like a dad.

"I don't know," he replied slowly. He looked up at her. "You know, for these past years, I wasn't really thinking of my past, or Bella, or anyone. I didn't really focus on what my father did to me as a kid. I wasn't concerned about anyone else except myself. My whole goal for the last twenty years has been - become human. Then it hadn't hit me until that last moment...that moment when I was about to do the chant. I looked around the room, and I was thinking to myself, 'What the hell have I done with my life?' I was gonna take innocent lives of Jennifer Tilly and her limo driver. I didn't think that was right. And poor Glen was confused as hell. I just didn't like how I was so desperate to attach myself to another person's body. And I was thinking, that the only person I would ever wanna do this voodoo spell on..." His throat was dry; he swallowed uncomfortably, and continued, "...was Bella. Because I just needed to say sorry. I needed to hear her voice one last time. But I couldn't do it as a human."

Tiffany was silent. Chucky hoped that what she was thinking was positive.

"So what you're saying is," Tiffany finally said, "is that you chickened out last second because you wanted to use the voodoo spell to speak to Bella, and the only way you could do that is being a doll so you could also get revenge on Andy Barclay?"

Chucky blinked. Geez, she caught on fast.

"Yes," He replied. "And I came back to the hospital because I thought of all the horrible things my dad did to me. And the arguments I'd see my foster parents go through. I hated the thought of my kids just... hating me. I was overwhelmed. And I never meant to kill you...It was so spontaneous, I was pissed. I kept thinking, 'Bella never deserved to die, she never did, everyone else in this room does.' It was a sick thought, I know. But I never intended to kill Glen. I went along with it because I was amazed at how he suddenly had this urge to kill. Besides, if I had the chance, I would kill myself too. Right then and then I believe I deserved to die. It hurt like hell. But I'm proud. Least I know he can get rid of his enemies faster than I can."

Chucky sighed at the last part. Tiffany studied him. He really had changed.

"Chucky, what your saying is very sweet," she commented. "Seriously. I'm proud of you. But never say you wanna kill yourself. I've dealt with too many of your suicidal thoughts back in high school."

It was true. When Isabella was killed, Chucky refused to eat, come out of his room, or do anything. He sobbed in his bed until he fell asleep. He constantly got headaches and getting sick, but refused to see a doctor. He skipped school nearly three times a week. His hair had began to hit his shoulders, but he could care less, he didn't want a haircut. To Chucky, he deserved absolutely nothing. He had attempted suicide with pills and beer when Sierra and Frank were working and Bianca was at school. Everyone returned home seeing he had passed out, but he did not die, he simply needed rest, water, and a doctor's visit, which he thrashed and kicked the whole ride there.

Chucky half smiled. "Alright, Tiff."

"I'm sorry," Tiffany said. "If I had known the actual reason why you wanted to stay like this, I would've understood."

Chucky wrinkled his nose. "I don't know, Tiff, I just don't like mentioning Bella with other people, even Bianca. It's hard. I told Glenda the other day, I almost broke down crying."

"Do you love her?" Tiffany asked softly.

Tension arose.

"Well, yeah," He muttered uncomfortably.

Tiffany sighed. "More than a foster sister, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, but please don't be mad," he pleaded. "I've always had, honestly."

"So our love was a lie?"

"No, Tiff, I do love you. It's just confusing. Please. I'm working on it..."

Tiffany took a deep breath. "Well, take all the time you need, then. We're always gonna be here."

Chucky smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

.

Friday morning came and it was the day Chucky was going to drug Amber Barclay and put Bella's soul into her. Glenda was overly excited - she had woken up early. To celebrate the absolutely "wonderful" occasion, she even made pancakes for everyone. This is a gesture that left Tiffany and Glen with their jaws to the floor.

"Daddy, I really can't come?" Glenda complained.

Chucky smiled. "No, kid. This is adult work."

Glenda fake whimpered. "But she's _my_ friend, shouldn't I have the right to see her die?"

Chucky raised an eyebrow. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Tiffany steered Glenda away upstairs and told her to go do her summer break homework. She looked at Chucky and exclaimed in a whisper, "Don't push her into things like that!"

Chucky laughed. "Calm down, I wasn't gonna let her go. Kid needs the education."

Glenda and Glen were starting school tomorrow - another reason why Tiffany refused to let them go on this trip. Especially since Chucky was messing around with voodoo. Tiffany was already furious enough that Glenda had used it, she did not want her twins getting sucked into it.

Just then, Eddie and Bianca came down the stairs.

"Hey, look!" Chucky cried. "It's Romeo and Juliet. So nice of you to finally join us, fuck buddies!"

Tiffany surprisingly didn't scowl him, she just laughed out loud.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky I'm your friend, or else I would grab you by the neck and fucking slam dunk you."

Chucky smirked and fake winced. "Ouch!"

Bianca just rolled her eyes at both male's stupidity.

"Good morning to you too, Chucky," she said. "Now, I smell pancakes. Someone give me like, a whole stack, or I'm going to kill you."

Chucky burst out laughing. "Hormones!" He sang.

.

Amber woke up feeling great. She hadn't had one-to-one time with Glenda in a while. Truthfully, Amber liked Glenda the most out of everyone in the group. She was tough, she was badass, she was just downright cool to be around. Amber also wanted to know why the lack of communication between Glenda and the group that has been going on for a week is happening. It seems like they hadn't smoked a joint together in ages.

She dressed in a red/black plaid shirt over a white tank top. She found some blue skinny jeans and then slipped on her black and white Vans. She combed out her hair, put it in a pony tail, and pinned back her side swept bangs with bobby pins.

Amber literally almost skipped down the stairs.

"Hey dad!" She greeted, as she saw her father had made scrambled eggs and bacon. "Smells good!"

Andy grinned. "I'm glad. Eat up."

"Mom's at work?" She asked, sitting down at the table.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. I'll drive you to Glenda's in an hour. I just need to shower and get ready."

Amber smiled as she piled bacon onto her place. "Alright, dad."

.

_Take your time._

_Hurry up._

_The choice is yours._

_Don't be late._

Chucky was listening to one of Glenda's CD's in her room while she was downstairs. It was the album "Nevermind" by Nirvana. The song "Come As You Are" was playing.

_Take a rest._

_As a friend._

_As an old memoria._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria..._

Chucky didn't know why, but the song reminded him of Bella.

_Come_

_Dowsed in mud._

_Soaked in bleach._

_As I want you to be._

_As a trend._

_As a friend._

_As an old memoria._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria..._

Memoria? Meaning... memory? Chucky had no clue, but that's what the word reminded him of. He wanted Bella, his friend, to come as she was, as the old memory she is.

_And I swear that I don't have a gun._

_No I don't have a gun._

_No I don't have a gun._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria..._

_Memoria... (don't have a gun)_

And this time, he will not show up as the infamous killer he was, with the gun. He will come as the person she used to know.

This time was gonna be different.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Your guys reviews really make me confident about my writing. I appreciate it so much. So, here's my gift to you: the next chapter. XD I'm actually watching Child's Play 2 as I write this. So yay :D Enjoy! Once again, please review, it makes my day :)**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Twelve**

Andy drove Amber to Jennifer Tilly's house. He had no idea that this would probably be the last time he'd ever see his daughter again. As they drove, Andy thought about the things his wife was worried about - Chucky, and their daughter, just basically the fear of something wrong happening.

As Andy turned the corner, approaching the Tilly's street, he thought about it. Was Amber in danger? Was she doing something she shouldn't? He had no idea.

He glanced at the corners of his eyes at his daughter. She had inherited Karen, his mother's, baby blue eyes, and his own brown hair. She had cut it choppy purposely by dragging a razor through it over and over again. And Kristin had allowed her to bleach her side swept bangs. True, she did look intimidating and a bit of a rebel, but Andy knew it was just her style, the way she wanted to look. She deserved freedom. Right?

Andy sighed. He had lived in fear all his life. He wanted his daughter safe, but also wanted her to live free without any worries. He was absolutely confused and drenched in worry.

"Dad, you passed it," Amber laughed.

Andy snapped to reality. He glanced around.

"Oh, wow," he said. "That was a fail. Let me make a U-turn. Sorry."

"It's okay," she replied.

Andy made the U-turn and then parked in front of Jennifer's house. He turned to his daughter, who was already almost halfway out the door.

"Amber," he called.

His daughter turned. "Yeah dad?"

"Be careful."

Amber frowned. "I always am, you know that."

"I know," Andy sighed. "Just...if something doesn't feel right. If you're in trouble. Please. Call me. Text me. Right away - okay?"

Amber was confused, but she said, "Alright. Bye dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Amber. Remember that."

.

"She's here!" Glenda came pounding down the stairs like it was Christmas morning.

Tiffany stood up from the couch. She turned to Eddie and Bianca. "Hide!" She mouthed.

Bianca and Eddie nodded. They ran upstairs to go to the guest room. On the way, Bianca stopped in her tracks and pulled Eddie back.

"What?" He asked.

"Where the hell is Charles?"

Eddie stared. "Oh fuck..."

They then heard the sounds of Amber and Glenda going up the stairs.

"Shit! Let's go!" Eddie cried, tugging his girlfriend on the wrist. He pulled her into the guest room. They locked the door.

Bianca's heart beat fast. Where the hell was Charles?

"Think he'll be okay?" Bianca whispered.

Eddie took her hand. "Don't worry about it."

_That was reassuring, _Bianca thought sarcastically.

.

Chucky was in Tiffany's room.

On the way walking to Glenda's room, he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. So he quickly grabbed a few CD's at random and then raced out, tossing himself into the first room he saw. Chucky would not be drugging Amber until after dinner, so that way she least expected it.

Luckily, Tiffany's room had a radio. As he dug through the pile of CD's he brought, he was disgusted.

"Blood On The Dance Floor?" He murmured. "Who the fuck is that?"

He then came across Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse, and eventually he just gave up. Then he found a Paramore CD. It was "All We Know Is Falling".

Chucky shrugged. It didn't sound like it was a band with boys wearing makeup. So he stuck the CD disc in the radio.

His first reaction was: "Holy fuck, the lead singer's a girl."

His second reaction: "These songs aren't that good..."

So he started skipping around. He then landed on the last song - My Heart. He decided to listen, because he was bored.

It started out real quiet, and kind of girlish, but still he stuck with it.

_I am finding out_

_That maybe I was wrong._

_That I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alone..._

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

The instruments then kicked in, but still, Chucky wasn't satisfied. But, he continued listening.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own _

_But what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now_

_And it's been so long._

_Since I've heard the sound,_

_The sound of my only hope._

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what it be without you?_

Chucky still felt the song was lame, but yet again, continued listening. He was bored, anyway.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(MY HEART, IT BEATS FOR YOU!) _

The song then grabbed Chucky's attention. Someone was screaming the lyrics in the background. He liked that.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_(IT BEATS, BEATS FOR ONLY YOU!)_

_My heart is yours_

_(MY HEART IS YOURS!)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

Chucky couldn't help himself. He was thinking of Bella. He silently prayed she wouldn't fade away...

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go, please don't fade away) _

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

"Yours," he finished aloud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Having major relationship issues... :/ So I'm gonna get away from it by escaping to this story... At least you kind reviewers appreciate me. I love you guys. c: 3 Review, please.**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Charles was thirteen. Bianca was eight. The two siblings had just witnessed their father, Charlie, murder their mother Faith with a gun. Charles had pulled his younger sister into a nearby closet and closed it after their father completed his "task". Bianca was crying, but Charles shushed her and covered her mouth._

_"Don't want him to find us right?" Charles asked, whispering._

_Bianca shook her head._

_"Then be quiet," he told her._

_She nodded._

_Bianca and Charles didn't look like your typical happy children. Both hadn't be bathed in probably weeks. They're hair was greasy and both had bruises going down and up their arms and legs, along with scratches across their face._

_"Where the hell did you two little fuckheads go?" Charlie screamed._

_Charles narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Stupid bastard," he muttered under his breath._

_Charles then heard the sound of the door slamming and the engine of their cheap car going on. This was his chance to finally get out of here._

_Charles turned to his sister. "Bianca," he said._

_"Y-yeah?" She stammered, obviously still upset from the sight of her mother's death. Charles felt a wave of sympathy - his poor sister was traumatized. _

_"I'm going to be gone for two minutes-"_

_"NO!" She shrieked. "P-please...no..."_

_Charles rubbed her back. "I'll be back," he told her. "I'm gonna get help. We're gonna be okay."_

_"Will I get hurt?" Bianca croaked._

_"No. I won't allow it," he assured her._

_His sister nodded. "Okay."_

_Charles lightly squeezed his sister's hand in reassurance. He jogged to the phone, which was in the kitchen. He dialed 911 and a women's voice appeared._

_"Hello, 911, how may I help with your emergency?" _

_"My dad," Charles said, trying to keep his voice controlled. "He killed my mom."_

_The women's voice surprisingly stayed calm. "Are you alright? Where are you? Where is he?"_

_"He drove away, he's drunk," Charles said. "My sister's in the closet hiding."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"And is she?"_

_Charles nodded, then he remembered she couldn't see him. _

_"Yes," he replied._

_"What's your address?" She questioned._

_Charles told her the address. _

_"Okay, I'm sending help on the way," she informed him. "May I ask your name?"_

_"Charles," he said. "Charles Ray."_

_"Alright, Charles. What about your sister?"_

_"Bianca," he told her. _

_"And how old are you two?"_

_"I'm thirteen, Bianca's eight."_

_"Okay. The police are almost there. I'm gonna stay on the phone with you, alright?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Just relax, honey. Everything will be fine."_

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

_"Has your father committed any other sort of violent behavior?"_

_"He hits us," Charles admitted._

_"Did he hit your mother?"_

_"Yeah," he replied. "A lot..."_

_"What's your mom's name?" The women asked._

_"Faith Ray," Charles said, then he heard sirens, and added, "I think I hear the police."_

_"Put me down and look out the window real quick just to be sure," She instructed._

_Charles followed her instructions. The police were outside. He ran back to the phone._

_"They're there," he said. _

_"Okay. I'm gonna hang up now. The police are gonna take you and Bianca to a better home, okay?"_

_"Okay. Thank you."_

_"No problem. Good luck, sweetie."_

_They hung up, and then the bell rang. _

_"It's the police!" A man called. "We're here to help."_

_Charles answered the door. The police followed him into the house. They retrieved Bianca, and the police told them they were going to drive the two away somewhere._

_"Where?" Bianca asked._

_"Somewhere safe," the cop assured them. _

_That's all that mattered to Charles._

_The cop drove them to an orphanage. A week later, Charles and Bianca were adopted by Frank and Sierra Johnson. _

_The ride to the Johnson house was odd to Bianca. But it was a relief to Charles, even despite missing his mother like crazy. Least he wouldn't be hit every two seconds. And Bianca would be safe. Besides, Faith was in a better place. And that bastard Charlie - Charles didn't even want to call him 'dad', he didn't deserve it - was going to prison. _

_From that second on, Charles promised to himself and made a mental note that he'd be the best father he could to his own children._

_Sierra and Frank parked in the driveway of their old, yet large and beautiful looking Victorian Home. _

_"Ready guys?" Sierra smiled._

_Bianca looked uncomfortable, but Charles said, "Yeah." He took Bianca's hand and led her into the house, along with Frank and Sierra._

_After a tour around the house, Sierra said, "I want to introduce you guys to somebody!"_

_Turns out, it was their housekeeper. But there was also another person Charles and Bianca's new foster parents wanted to show them._

_Frank said, "C'mere guys, there's another person you might wanna meet. I'm sure you'll be happy to meet her."_

_Charles, still holding Bianca's hand, followed Frank upstairs, with Sierra behind them. _

_Frank pushed open a door to the bedroom all the way at the end of the hall. There sat a girl, who was Charles age, and had long black hair with blonde highlights. She was playing the piano, but then stopped and looked up immediately, her cheeks flashing red. She stood and walked over._

_"Sorry," she muttered. _

_"Bella, this is Charles and Bianca," Frank introduced._

_"Your new brother and sister," Sierra added, smiling._

_Bella looked at Charles and stuck out her hand. "Hi, Charles."_

_Charles smiled and took her hand. "Hey."_

_Bella's eyes wandered down to Bianca. "Hey kid," she said._

_Bianca looked horrified._

_"Not gonna hurt you," Bella promised._

_Bianca asked, "Promise?"_

_"I promise you, nobody in this house is gonna hurt you or anyone else." _

_._

Andy hadn't exactly driven away from the house yet. Call it creepy, call it stalking. But he was scared for his daughter's life. Something felt odd. Andy had a strong sensation that his wife's suspicions were right.

It then hit five thirty - Andy was _still _a few cars down from the Tilly's home.

_Hi how are you doing? _Andy texted Amber.

She didn't answer for exactly fifteen minutes.

_Doing fine. Just ate dinner, _she finally replied.

Something was wrong.

Andy pushed open the car door, but then stopped when he saw the Tilly's car drive off, with an unfamiliar girl in the front seat.

And to his horror, a doll with bright fire-red hair wearing overalls was in shotgun.

Andy knew exactly who it was.

He closed the door, put on his seatbelt and immediately started to follow the car.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I've been trying to get down this chapter for AGES. xD Finally, this is gonna be fun to write. ENJOY. REVIEW. :D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Bianca had never driven away knowing she basically just got involved in the abduction of someone. And, she's never done it pregnant. She felt on the verge of throwing up, but Chucky kept demanding she step on it, because there was a car behind their's who was oddly going the same direction as them.

"I think we're being followed," Chucky murmured. "Shit."

Bianca said, "Well, hop in the trunk and look out the window and see who it is."

Chucky followed his sister's advice and crawled into the backseat. He climbed up the back seat's, careful not to hit Amber's head, and then let himself fall lazily into the trunk, to make it look like a person had just tossed the doll in the back. Chucky let his body roll until he hit the window of the trunk. As his eyes focused on the figure in the car, he had to resist all of his body to start laughing uncontrollably.

It was Andy Barclay.

Chucky was thankful he did not see him, that would've ruined his plans. Andy was on the phone, and he looked nervous as hell. Chucky smirked at this and then hopped back into the backseat, carefully, so Andy would not see him. Then he got back into the front.

"Well?" Bianca asked. "Who is it?"

"Andy Barclay," Chucky grinned.

Bianca stared. "He's...following us?"

"He sure is," Chucky confirmed.

"Why are you happy about this? He's gonna try to get Amber back and then call the freaking cops on me. And then they'll find out about Eddie-"

Chucky cut her off. "You, my dear sister, are thinking _way _too far ahead. Just relax. We just need to take him off track."

"How?"

Chucky thought for a second.

"You need to pull over," he finally decided.

Bianca's eyes grew wide. "_What?_ We can't! He'll see Amber and you!"

"I'll move her to the trunk," he said. "And I'll go hide somewhere, ok?"

"Tell me what _'somewhere'_ is!" She demanded.

Chucky didn't reply. He just saw a sign that said "7-11 and Gas station: 2 Miles".

"Keep going straight," he instructed. "We're gonna need gas and a food break anyway."

Bianca glanced at the back trunk.

"Chucky, the window's to the trunk are clear," she said. "He's gonna see her body."

Chucky sighed. Andy Barclay was crashing his plans. He had to wake up Amber.

"I'll wake her up, threaten her, and hide off to the side where the trees are with her," he said. "Then you give me a sign when Andy's gone and when you're done getting food or gas or whatever."

Bianca bit her lip. "It's smart," she admitted. "But it's risky."

"Risky's my middle name," he replied.

Bianca went with the idea. Then she started to get stomach pains and moaned.

"Damn it," she whispered. "We should've brought Eddie along, I can't drive this long."

Chucky frowned. "Well, I can't drive either."

Bianca narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it even possible to go from Hollywood to New Jersey by car?"

"No," Chucky said.

Bianca threw up her free hand in exasperation. "Then _where _the fuck are you taking us?"

"The airport," He replied. "Tiffany brought two tickets last night."

"I hate you for being so secretive," she murmured.

Chucky shrugged. "It's whatever," he said.

Another sign appeared that said: "7-11 and Gas Station: 1 Mile".

"Almost there," he said. "Let me wake her up."

Chucky crawled to the back. But then Bianca patted him.

He turned. "Yeah?"

Bianca, without even looking, picked up a large, sharp kitchen knife, and put it behind her for Chucky to grab. "Forgetting something?"

Chucky took it. "Shut up," he muttered. Bianca smirked.

Chucky crawled over Amber's body until he was sitting on her chest. He felt a bit awkward doing this, almost like a pedophile.

He shook her for a few moments, then she bolted straight up and started screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed. "GET AWAY! I WANT MY DAD! WHAT THE-NO-"

Chucky fished out duck tape from his overalls, frantically ripping a piece off and putting it over her mouth. He then used twine to tie her arms behind her back.

Amber started furiously crying and kicking.

"If you don't stop that goddamn kicking," Chucky demanded, "I'll tie your fucking legs together too."

Amber stopped kicking.

"Now listen to me, you little shit," he hissed. "You and I are gonna go hide out somewhere, and you're gonna listen to _my _instructions the whole time. Got it, fuckface?"

Amber's face was now blotchy. She nodded, absolutely horrified.

Bianca had led Andy off her trail by not putting her signal on when she entered the route to go to 7-11. Chucky looked out the window.

"Think he's gonna take a U-turn," Chucky said.

"That won't take a while," Bianca said, parking a safe distance from the store, where nobody could see them. "Get out now."

Chucky turned to Amber. He ripped the tape off her mouth.

Amber did not scream, she just winced in pain and trembled as she faced the eyes of her abductor.

"I'm gonna take this twine off, and when I do," Chucky said, "you can't run, you can't scream, you can't kick, you can't throw me. Because"- He revealed his knife; Amber whimpered -"this will go straight through your heart, and nobody's ever going to find you. Got it?"

Amber was shaking too much to speak. She nodded.

Chucky used the knife the cut through the twine. Then he opened the car door, his hands tightly gripping her shoulders to make sure she didn't run off.

"Pick me up," he demanded.

Amber picked him up. Chucky took his knife and put it behind her neck, under her hair. It was a scary gesture, but it made a clear message: "You're mine, you can't run, or else."

Chucky whispered in her ear, "See the trees behind the store?"

"Y-yes," Amber stammered.

"Go there. Now. Run."

Amber ran to the gathering of trees behind the store. Chucky told her to get behind the one that was farthest to the back. She did as he said.

"Now what?" She questioned.

"Now we wait," Chucky replied.

There was silence.

Then Amber asked, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"If I told you, that would suck out all the fun out of it, now would it?" Chucky said.

"Who are you?" She said, attempting to get some sort of answer.

"Your worst nightmare," He replied.

Amber wanted to cry right then and there. He wasn't giving her any actual answer. Amber had never wanted to see her mother and father so badly in her life. Just to feel their comfort, the way they hugged her and reassured her and kissed her forehead. She had betrayed them. Constant lies and doing what they always tried to avoid her from doing. Amber knew she was going to die either today, tomorrow, the day after that... She didn't know when, but as long as she was within the hands of this creepy doll, she couldn't go anywhere.

"Will it be painful?" Amber asked.

Chucky was confused. "What will?"

"My death," she said, casually, as if they were friends taking a walk in the park. "You're obviously going to kill me."

Chucky smiled mockingly. "Now, now, Amber, your death is gonna be real simple. I assure you, it'll be no pain at all. No guns, no knives. I promise."

Amber did not reply. As long as her death wasn't painful, at the moment she should care less what he made her do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Please review. :D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Andy cussed aloud. He had missed the turn. Obviously Chucky was desperate to put him off his trail. Andy didn't know exactly what was going on, but he had a strong feeling Amber was in that car. He had called Kristin and told him his suspicions and where he was. The sound of her voice did slightly relax him, but once they hung up, the discomfort returned. Kristin promised she'd drive to the Tilly house and see if this was all in his head, or if someone was there. Andy didn't like the idea of Kristin going alone. She promised to bring a gun and her cellphone, but still, he felt unsure. He couldn't lose his wife _and_ his daughter. They were the only family he had, considering his mother Karen was still in the mental hospital.

Andy made an illegal U-turn, something he never would've done a normal day driving. He earned a lot of beeping from other cars, but he could care less.

Andy drove into the parking lot of the 7-11. He parked, and then frantically looked around for Jennifer's black truck. When he finally spotted it, he saw it was parked next to one of the gas stations. Standing beside it, he was shocked to a see a normal looking girl with black curly hair was holding the pump as the gas was being injected into the car.

Andy was confused. The girl looked innocent.

Then again... Hadn't Chucky looked like just an innocent Good Guy doll?

Andy had to find out.

He raced out of his own car and jogged up to the girl.

"Hey!" He called.

The girl looked up at him. "Uh, hi."

Andy didn't want to be mean. But he had to if he wanted Amber back.

"That's Jennifer Tilly's car," Andy stated harshly. "Who the fuck was in shotgun seat with you?"

The girl's eyes widened, and Andy was freaked to see the color was the exact shade of Chucky's. She then took the pump out of the car and said to Andy, "I don't usually hurt anybody, but..." She kicked Andy in his crotch and he fell to the ground, moaning. She said, "It just had to be done..."

The women then got into the car and drove around to the back of the store, where there was a gathering of trees and grassland. Andy struggled to get up, trying to ignore the pain. As he ran to the back of the 7-11, he almost passed out at what he saw.

Chucky was in Amber's arms, a knife behind her neck. Amber was about to get into the car, then she saw her father.

"DAD!" She yelled. "DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE -"

"GET IN THE CAR, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Chucky demanded.

Amber glanced at her father, mouthing the words, "Help me!"

Andy stared. He didn't know how to react. He was too far away to go and grab Amber, she was already being forced into the car.

As they drove away, Andy saw Chucky's head stick out the window. The doll stuck up his middle finger and called out: "LONG TIME NO SEE, HUH, FUCKER?"

.

Kristin held her gun tightly in her hands as she walked up Jennifer Tilly's porch steps. She then rang the doorbell, hiding the gun behind her back.

Tiffany answered, and when she saw who it was, her eyes looked like they'd pop out and hit the floor.

"Oh, hello, Miss Barclay," Tiffany greeted uncomfortably.

Kristin walked in, basically pushing Tiffany back into her own home. Kristin closed the door behind her, then stuck up the gun.

"Where the fuck is Amber?" She asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Appreciate the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming c; By the way, I start school tomorrow, so I won't be updating very often anymore. I'm sorry. D; I will try to do it on the weekends, because I'm really into this just as much as you guys are. xD Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about," Tiffany stammered, slowly walking back.

Kristen walked towards Tiffany slowly, still holding the gun up high.

"Oh?" She sneered. "Well, I think you do."

Tiffany said, "Honestly, I don't..." She stopped when she noticed Eddie a few feet behind Kristin holding a lamp. Her eyes grew wide. Eddie made the "Be quiet" gesture.

"You do know what I'm talking about," She hissed. "Now tell me, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY-"

_Bam. _Kristin hit the ground; scattered pieces of lamp surrounded her. She wasn't dead, but she was certainly knocked out.

Tiffany raced up to Eddie. "Oh my God... Thank you! I thought I was a goner..."

She spontaneously hugged Eddie, which left him feeling a bit weird, but he went with the embrace anyway and patted her back.

"I still owe you one anyway," he replied.

Tiffany looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I left him there alone that night," Eddie sighed, and Tiffany immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Eddie, I already forgave you about that," Tiffany said. "It's time you learn to forgive yourself."

.

"Is he catching up?" Bianca questioned as she drove out of the parking lot.

Chucky looked out the window. "Barley," he replied, smirking. "He's still running to his car."

Chucky turned back to Amber, who was seated next to him. Her hands were tied behind her back, but no duck tape was on her mouth this time.

"You'll never get away with this," She glared.

Chucky burst out laughing. "And who's gonna stop me?"

"My dad," Amber demanded, but the doll just laughed harder. "He will. He's not a coward, unlike you."

Chucky slapped her. Amber flinched, then Chucky got up and held her by the throat. Amber and Chucky were eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose. She couldn't breathe.

"Listen to me, you little shit," He growled. "If you say anything insulting towards me, I'll end you right now. Got it?"

Amber gasped out, "Y..Y-yes!"

Chucky said, "Good," and let go of her neck.

Amber started panting.

Maybe she really wasn't going to be saved...

.

Andy frantically dialed Kristin's number as he jumped into his car, desperate to follow where Chucky was taking his daughter. But his heart felt like it dropped into the pit of his stomach when Kristin would not pick up or even answer his texts.

"Oh my God," Andy whispered. "No...no...Kristin, please don't be dead..."

.

"Damn, you know what song I haven't heard in a while?" Chucky asked his sister as they drove along. They were two minutes from the airport.

"What song?" Bianca asked.

"Another Brick In The Wall," Chucky replied.

"By Pink Floyd?"

"That's the one," Chucky smiled. "I remember when Pink Floyd was around. I miss those guys."

"Yeah, so do I," Bianca replied. "I admit, The Wall was a good album, but nobody can beat The Dark Side Of The Moon."

Chucky laughed. "I sound like a loser for saying this, but I'm actually quite fond of their album Wish You Were Here."

Bianca smirked. "Animals was good, too."

"You would always blast that," Chucky grinned. "That was awesome. Just trying to go to sleep, and I'd hear my little sister blasting Pink Floyd. So proud."

Bianca laughed. Amber shifted uncomfortably. She liked Pink Floyd too, and the thought of her kidnapper's liking the same thing as her made her feel awkward. As she studied the doll, she suddenly realized who he reminded her of - Glenda and Glen. Same shade of red hair and blue eyes. But... This was a doll. They couldn't be related... right?

"Hey, Bianca, check the little compartment between the seats," Chucky said. "Tiff would always keep her cassette tapes somewhere in the car."

"She has Pink Floyd?" Bianca asked.

"I'm praying she does," Chucky replied.

Amber looked out the window. They were at the airport.

Bianca noticed this, too. "But we're basically here, why -"

"Just find out," Chucky said. "I need to listen to something when we get back home." He smirked and Amber and added, "And of course, you won't be here."

Amber started to tremble again. She was in for deep shit, wasn't she?

.

Tiffany and Eddie looked down at the body of Kristin Barclay on the ground, passed out. For two former killers, they were pretty unsure with what to do with her.

"Should we...kill her?" Eddie asked.

Tiffany rubbed her forearm. "It might be the thing Chucky would want," she admitted. "But I hadn't killed in years, I couldn't..."

Eddie stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll be honest, I haven't killed since the night Charles died."

Tiffany pursed her lips. "Should we even consider it?"

Eddie shifted uncomfortably. "Honestly, Tiff, can't you just kill her-"

"You two are the biggest pussy's I've ever seen."

They turned, and Glenda and Glen were standing at the doorway. The twins had returned from their first day of eighth grade. Glen looked disgusted at the conversation, Glenda looked downright disappointed.

"Glenda, don't use that language," Tiffany snapped.

"Come on, mom," Glenda said, walking over to Kristin's body. "You really can't just kill her? Watch me."

Glenda picked up Kristin's gun, and before anyone could stop her, she pulled the trigger into Kristin's head. Then she turned to her family members, whose jaws were dropped.

"Presto," Glenda smiled. "She's dead."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Enjoy. Review. **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bianca had to stuff Chucky into a duffel bag in order to hide him on the plane. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but went with it. Least she left behind her iPod for him. Amber had to pose as Bianca's daughter. Amber had no plans of escaping, because, like Chucky said before they boarded the plane - "If you try to escape, I will not only kill you, but your dad too." Amber didn't want her father getting hurt. So she decided to just let her death happen. That way, her parents would be safe. Besides, she felt like she deserved it. She was a liar. Liars don't deserve a second chance.

Bianca refused to let Amber sit at any aisle seat. She made her sit on a window seat, while tightly holding her wrist. Amber looked out the window and sighed, watching the plane lift from LA. This would be the last time she'd ever see it...

.

Andy was pissed off.

He had followed Chucky and the mystery girl to the airport, and watched them aboard themselves and his own daughter on a plane to New Jersey. God knows what Chucky was planning on doing. When Andy demanded the lady at the front desk give him a ticket to New Jersey now, she told him, "Sir, we sold out an hour ago. Come back tomorrow." Andy threw his hands and hit them across the lady's desk in exasperation.

What other way could he track down Amber? He couldn't wait till tomorrow. It might be too late by then. Besides, he had no idea where they were even headed.

As Andy left the airport, he sat in his car and pulled out his phone, only to see Kristin still never replied. He bowed down his head on the steering wheel and cried.

Kristin could be dead by now.

And Amber was in the hands of a serial killer.

He was losing, or had just lost, the two most important people to him.

.

Tiffany was shocked by what she had just seen. Even Eddie looked a little off. Glen said, "I think I'm going to throw up..." and ran to the bathroom in a hurry. Eddie ran to check on him.

"Glenda..." Tiffany whispered. "What in the world were you _thinking_?"

The fourteen year old just shrugged, obviously unconcerned with what she had just done. "I don't know, mom," she replied. "But hey, when's dad getting back? It's lame without him."

Tiffany pursed her lips. "Go to your room."

"But-"

I said_ go. Now._" Tiffany yelled.

Glenda looked hurt, almost scared. Tiffany had never raised her voice like that, not even to her.

"No," Her daughter said.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany glared. "You listen to me now, young lady. Did you see what you just -"

"SHUT UP!" Glenda shrieked. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! I'M _GLAD _DAD'S BACK. I'M SO FUCKING GLAD. BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN THE NICEST FUCKING PARENT EVER, UNLIKE YOU, WHO IS ALWAYS UP GLEN'S ASS ABOUT EVERYTHING HE DOES. I'M NOT PERFECT, I GET IT, BUT ACT LIKE YOU LOVE ME!" Glenda's face was dripping in tears.

"Sweetie, that's -" Tiffany began, feeling sympathy, but Glenda didn't let her finish.

"_Don't _call me sweetie," Glenda demanded. "Just don't."

She threw the gun hard to the floor and turned to go up the stairs.

The gun's trigger got hit, and a bullet shot out.

Right into Glenda's back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Today was my first day of school! I'm really happy about the people I got in my class c: My teachers so far are great. LOL, but my phone rang during like, 3rd or 4th period xD Embarrassing. I also made Marching Band, which is AWESOME. :'D So here's my gift to all you lovely readers - Chapter 18. ;D REVIEW. 3**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Eighteen **

Hours later the plane to New Jersey landed. Bianca, still gripping Amber's wrist, collected the duffel bag. She only then opened the bag for Chukcy when she rented a car. Bianca made Amber sit in the back again, and tied her hands with twine. Amber was no longer scared or trembling from her. In fact, when being forced to be seated in the back, and when Bianca returned with the twine, Amber simply just stuck out her wrists. Amber did not care for herself anymore. She knew the routine.

Chucky was stretching and complaining about how sore his muscles felt the whole ride.

"Oh, be quiet," Bianca finally said.

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Try being in a duffel bag for like, five hours..."

Bianca turned on her phone for the very first time all morning. A bunch of messages started coming through. Bianca almost passed out at the one Tiffany sent a few hours ago:

_Kristin's dead. Glenda got shot. Call us ASAP._

.

Glenda awoke in a white room. A blinding light shone through her eyes, which caused her to blink. At that moment, she did believe she was dead. Then she looked down, and saw she wasn't - she was just in a hospital room. Glenda looked off to the side, and there sat her mother, Tiffany.

"M-mom...?" She murmured, wincing.

"Quiet baby girl," Her mother whispered. "Oh, you poor thing."

"What happened?" Glenda asked, trying to sit up. A shot up pain then ran through her spine, and she immediately stopped and slouched again.

"You got shot," Tiffany explained softly.

Glenda stared. "Where?"

"In your spine," She replied.

"Will...will I be alright?" Glenda asked, horrified.

Tiffany nodded. "Yes, sweetface, they just did surgery on you two hours ago. You passed out instantly once the bullet hit you. When we got to the hospital, you opened your eyes a bit, but the doctors had to put you on sleeping medication right away."

Her daughter's eyes grew wide. Tiffany couldn't imagine how difficult it was for a young teenager to process this.

"What'd you do with her?" Glenda asked.

"With who?"

"Kristin," She whispered.

"Oh," Tiffany murmured. "Well, I made Eddie take the limo and drive away somewhere to hide. Then I made a police call saying someone broke in and shot you and Kristin."

"They believed it?" Glenda asked.

Tiffany almost smirked. "Yes, I've been kind of been... experienced in this sort of thing."

Glenda stiffly nodded. "What exactly did they do to my back?"

"Well, the bullet entered right in the middle of it, which caused bone damage. They just cut open your back, arranged the bones in the right spots, then held them with screws." Glenda was disgusted by that - screws in her spine? Ew.

"Why does it still hurt, though?" She questioned.

Tiffany smiled. "It's surgery, dear," she replied. "Of course it's going to hurt."

"Where's Glen?" Glenda questioned.

"Getting us something to eat at the hospital's cafeteria," Tiffany replied. "We've been waiting hours for you to wake up."

Glenda thought that gesture was nice, but all she really wanted was her father by her side now. She sighed heavily, hoping that he was okay.

"What's wrong, sweetface?" Tiffany asked.

"I want dad," Glenda complained.

Tiffany's face softened. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. He's busy."

"When is he coming home?"

Tiffany pursed her lips. "I wish I knew."

.

After what seemed like the longest drive in the universe to Chucky, they finally reached the New Jersey cemetery. Chucky took out the Heart of Damballa from his overalls and grinned at it. He looked at Amber.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Completely," was all she said.

Bianca bit her lip. She hadn't called back Tiffany yet, nor did she tell Chucky what happened to Glenda. It was horrible to do, but she had no idea how Chucky would deal with it.

Bianca finally parked the car.

"We're here," she announced in a hollow tone.

Even Chucky looked a bit nervous. But he climbed over to Amber, and cut the twine off her wrists. He didn't need to hold her shoulders, he trusted her enough not to run off. Then he instructed her to pick him up. Obeying the serial killer, Amber picked up the doll, and did not flinch when she felt the side of the blade to his freezing cold knife press against her neck.

Bianca, who was clutching the duffel bag, looked at her brother. "Ready?"

Amber glanced at Chucky from the corners of her eyes. Surprisingly, he looked troubled.

But he said, "Yeah. Let's go."

They entered the cemetery. Bianca looked around for Bella's grave. When she finally discovered it, she called Chucky over.

"Get moving," Chucky instructed Amber.

Amber sighed, running up to Bianca. Or more like, running off to her own death...

"This is it, right?" Bianca asked Chucky.

Chucky studied the grave. It read:

**Isabella Rita Armstrong**

**1963 - 1978**

**Death by suicide**

**May this poor girl rest in peace,**

**and all her troubles be **

**taken away.**

Chucky nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

Bianca unzipped the duffel bag, revealing two shovels, and one small Good Guy shovel. Amber almost wanted to laugh out

loud at the Good Guy one. But she didn't. Anything to let her father not suffer.

Chucky said, "Amber, put me down." It was the nicest and softest instruction ever spoken from Chucky's mouth. Amber also noticed he said her actual name this time.

She set him down.

Bianca gave her brother the small shovel, and then turned to Amber.

"You're gonna dig, too," She instructed, shoving one of the larger shovels into Amber's hand. "Understand?"

Amber almost tumbled down from the weight of the shovel, but just nodded.

The three began digging.

.

Andy was still crying in his car. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. But he had no other choice. He didn't know what to do. He was lost, especially in a mental way. Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

Andy eagerly grabbed it, hoping it was Kristin. Instead, it was an unfamiliar number.

He picked up anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is the head of the Los Angeles police station. May I ask if this is Andy Barclay?"

Andy started to get nervous. "Yeah. It's me."

"Well, we're sorry to inform you Mr. Barclay, but... Your wife is dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter... js. c: Review :D By the way, I came up with a theme song for Chucky in this story! Search up "Monster" by Meg and Dia (NOT the remix version!) And at the part when it says "I am Hannah's regrets", imagine it saying, "I am Faith's regret". And then... BAM. You got Chucky's theme song. xD Anyways, enjoy ~ **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Nineteen **

Within the next hour, Bella's grave was dug out, and all that stood was a five foot hole with a casket in the middle. Chucky and Bianca dropped their shovels, but Amber still held on tightly to hers. Bianca noticed this, and pulled it out of her hands. "Oh no," she glared. "Don't think you can whack us with a shovel. Nice try, though." Amber sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

Chucky and Bianca dropped down into the hole, obviously not concerned that Amber might try to run off. Besides, where would she run?

The two siblings lifted the case and gently set it down. Inside, lay the skeleton of of Isabella Armstrong. Chucky stared down at the bones. Bianca did so too, missing Bella even more as the seconds went on. Amber, instead, wrinkled her nose in disgust and stepped back. Then as her eyes traveled to the amulet hanging out in Chucky's overalls, and something seemed to click: possession.

Amber did not know how she pieced just those two evidence into that. But by the looks of it, that's what it seemed like. Besides, hadn't Chucky said in the car she wouldn't be returning back with them? And that her death would be painless? Amber suddenly knew what this doll was about to do.

He was going to transfer this dead person's soul into her.

Amber didn't know how it happened, or why exactly, but she started to cry. Hard. Like a little five year old. Just stood there and sobbed. She wished for her father's comfort, her mother's kisses... She wished to be anywhere but here.

"Shut up with your crying," Chucky hissed.

"_No_!" Amber wailed, now hysterical. "I want my dad... I want my mom..."

Bianca felt sympathetic. Chucky almost started to feel bad too. How would he feel if someone kidnapped Glenda... and if Glenda was crying for him and Tiffany...

Chucky shook that thought out of his head. _This is for Bella_, he reminded himself.

Bianca climbed up the hole and somehow managed to get a screaming Amber back in with her.

"Shut your mouth!" Chucky yelled. "Or I'll duck tape it again!"

Amber whimpered, but stopped.

Chucky took out the twine and tied Amber's hands and ankles together. Chucky then took out the amulet and looked over at his sister.

"Well," he said. "This is it."

Bianca nodded. "Yep. This is it." She climbed out of the hole and stood at the edge of it. "Do your thing, Charles."

Chucky didn't correct her. In fact, he made no sign of irritation. He just held the Heart of Damballa up high and chanted:

_"Ade due damballa._

_Give me the power I beg of you!_

_Secoise entienne mais pois de morte._

_Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette._

_Endonline pour de boisette damballa!_

_Secoise entienne mais pois de morte._

_Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!_

_Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!_

_ENDELIEU POUR DE BOISETTE DAMBALLA! _

_ENDELIEU POUR DE BOISETTE DAMBALLA!" _

.

Amber felt numb. She thrashed and kicked and screamed. She yelled. She even heard the sound of the twine snapping. Her heart skipped beats and she felt every cell inside her body scream in agony. Nothing hurt, she was just in pure shock. But still, she continued moving, she told herself she _had _to fight back. She had to save her life. For her mother, for her father, for her own being. Amber felt a ripping sensation through her chest - _now _she felt pain. It was as if someone had just barreled right through her spine out of her stomach. She screamed out loud, she couldn't breathe, but still she continued to hold on for dear life...

.

Chucky stared down at the girl's figure. She had been screaming and yelling - something he NEVER saw people go through when this procedure happened. Chucky got scared... Was Amber possibly fighting Bella back?

Suddenly, she stopped screaming.

Chucky glanced at Bianca. His sister hesitantly gestured him to go check what was happening.

He knelt over Amber.

"Charles?" The sound of Bella's voice floated through everyone's ears.

Chucky's heart dropped, but not because it was Bella's voice.

But because it wasn't coming from Amber's body, it was coming from behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here is chapter 20. c: REVIIIIEW 3**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Twenty **

Andy dropped the phone. He heard the distant voice of the police officer say, "Hello? Mr. Barclay? I know this must be a shock to you-"

Andy quickly scrambled down and retrieved his phone. "Sorry," he said. "I gotta go." And he hung up.

The thirty-one year old started to sob again. This fucking bastard of a doll... He had ruined his childhood. His young adult years. Now he had taken his daughter. And took his wife's life. What more did Chucky want from him?

Andy finally decided what he had to do.

He was going to track down Amber before it was too late. And he _was _going to get revenge on Chucky. As Andy started up the engine to his car to go to a different local airport, he switched on the radio.

"Amber" by Stick To Your Guns was playing. This was the song that made Andy and Kristin choose the name of their daughter.

_Her name is Amber_

_She has eyes like her mother_

_She's beautiful and bright _

_The whole world's in front of her_

_She has a smile that could end a war_

_Yet no one wants her and she has nothing to care for_

_She's only 14 and she thinks_

_Why is the weight of the world crashing down on me?_

_Cause as of late the sun doesn't seem to shine so bright_

_And the place where my heart once was has lost its fight_

_She's on her own_

_And as she's braves her storm_

_All alone_

_She screams oh_

_I've had enough please make this go_

_This sea is rough and I'm drowning slow_

_Her mind numbing pain has her lost in the undertow_

_I just wish she knew she didn't have to be alone_

_You don't have to be alone_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_Her arms are locked in the devil'__s chains_

_And her heart, broken and trapped in a steel cage._

_She can't catch her breath as she chokes on the pain_

_So she brings her pain to the surface of her skin._

_Your frozen agony burns you, can't even begin to know_

_The nightmare that you've been through._

_Only you can break the cycle that plagues you_

_There is a light, you just have to see it through._

_She's on her own_

_And as she's braves her storm_

_All alone_

_She screams oh_

_I've had enough please make this go_

_This sea is rough and I'm drowning slow_

_Her mind numbing pain has her lost in the undertow_

_I just wish she knew she didn't have to be alone_

_She screams oh_

_I've had enough please make this go_

_This sea is rough and I'm drowning slow_

_Her mind numbing pain has her lost in the undertow_

_But braves her storm_

_You are not alone_

"You are not alone," Andy said aloud. "I'm coming for you, Amber."

.

Chucky spun around. He almost passed out.

There stood Isabella Rita Armstrong. She was described as beautiful, and indeed she was. She had just an aura of gorgeousness coming off her. She was tall, slender, and was wearing what she had worn the day she killed herself - a David Bowie shirt (her favorite, Charles had given it to her on her fourteenth birthday), baggy black jeans, and black Doc Martens. One thing that stood out of the ordinary was how pale she was. Chucky did not recall her being so light and... ghost-like. And Bianca was no where in sight; they weren't even in a cemetery anymore... They were in a field of grass, and the sun was shining, the skies were clear blue, and the birds were chirping; it was like a scene out of a child's book.

But things got weirder. As Chucky finally was able to wake up a bit from shock, he realized he wasn't in a doll's body. He was in his old fifteen year old body - exactly how he looked the year of Bella's death. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, and converse. As he felt around his face, he was no longer scarred up. His face was smooth and his hair was short, choppy, and layered with a side bang. The only thing that remained from his previous body was his icy blue eyes.

"Charles?" Bella asked again.

Chucky grimaced at the name. "It's Chucky," he corrected.

Bella smiled. "I know. I've been watching. Just wanted to make sure you knew who you were."

Chucky was confused. "Watching?"

"I've been watching over you since the night you were shot," Bella explained sadly, but she still continued smiling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Chucky replied, looking around; he added, "How is this..."-He gestured to himself-"And how am I..."

"I made you that way," She said. "I reversed the voodoo spell. I had to go through Amber's body and then my spirit made the spell go backwards - on you. I put you back into the way I remembered you as."

Chucky blinked. Bella was sure as hell a smart girl.

"But where are we?" He asked. "And why did you reverse the spell? I was trying to help..."

"Ah," Bella smirked. "That's not helping anyone, Chucky. Not me, not Amber, not her parents, not anyone. What you're doing is wrong. As for where we are, this is my personal heaven. I invited you here."

Chucky's eyes grew wide. "So... I'm... I'm dead?"

"No," Bella said. "You're passed out. Bianca's trying to wake you up."

Chucky decided to get over with the apology. He was creeped out, and still overwhelmed that he was no longer a doll.

"I'm so sorry," He told her. "I was a jerk. I should've gave you a chance."

Bella shrugged. "I was a silly teen with raging hormones and intense jealousy. I don't blame you for telling me off. I was a bit dramatic in my suicide letter, anyway." Chucky was shocked at how the tone of her voice was so... casual. As if they were having a picnic in the park.

"Are... are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah."

That's when Chucky got pissed.

He stamped the ground and punched the air.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" He yelled.

Bella stepped back.

"I WAS CONSUMED WITH GUILT FOR MORE THAN TWENTY YEARS! DO YOU _KNOW _HOW THAT FEELS?" Chucky shrieked, his hands balling into fists.

Bella stepped up to her old friend and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chucky, now crying, and although mad, accepted the embrace. They stood there, just holding each other.

"Charles, I am so sorry," she whispered. "I made you feel like shit... I'll never forgive myself."

Chucky looked into her eyes. "No," he decided. "Don't. Don't feel bad. We both made horrible mistakes. We both forgive each other. No more guilt. Okay?"

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, Bells," he sighed. "I really do."

"No, you don't," she whispered.

Chucky looked heartbroken. "What do you mean?"

"You don't love _me_, you love everything _about _me," She explained.

Chucky stared. "Isn't that what love is...?"

"No," she said. "Love is thinking about that person all the time. Love is giving your virginity to them. Love is trusting them. Love is going through everything with them. Love is what fate chooses for us. And fate chose Tiffany as your lover. You do not love me."

"I don't?"

"No."

"But..."

"No buts," Bella demanded. "Now wake up."

.

Chucky woke up.

Bianca was in the middle of shaking him, while Amber lay nearby crying and shaking, begging for her father and mother.

"You're human!" Bianca cried, as soon as Chucky opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured, as Bianca helped him to his feet.

Amber touched her sides. She had two broken ribs. Groaning in pain, she looked what lay two inches from her - Bianca's cellphone. She had dropped it there. Amber glanced at her abductor's, and they were not paying attention. So she scooted a bit towards the phone, in absolute pain, but managed to get the phone gripped in her hands. Hiding the phone beside her, she began to text the one number she knew could help her.

"Oh, Chucky, what happened?" She shrieked. "I'm so confused... Amber's not Bella... she's just crying, what's-"

Chucky started to sweat. He felt dizzy. He never heard Bianca finish her sentence, it just all went black.

.

Andy finally made it to another airport, where thankfully they did have a ticket to New Jersey. He was now boarded on the plane. Still, he had no idea where Amber was...

At some point, to ease his stress, he took a nap. But he was then awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing. Again, an unfamiliar number had texted him, but he opened it anyway.

Andy almost passed out at what it said:

_at cemetery. NJ. in pain. help. is ok. -a _


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's chapter 21. Enjoy, and always remember to review, because it makes my day =D Btw my birthday's on Tuesday :'D So out of happiness and joy, I'll probably be spazzing out, so if one of the chapters are a bit strange, don't ask. LOL. Also, the song used in this chapter was written by Flyleaf, not me. So... Enjoy ~**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Chucky woke up in a white room. Like his daughter, he had assumed he had died. But after blinking and readjusting his eyesight, he realized he was just in a hospital room. As he glanced off to his right, he saw Amber was in the bed next to him. She was wide awake eating cereal the hospital had provided.

"Oh," She said, noticing he had awoken. "You're up. Guess you're gonna shoot me now?"

Chucky glared. He actually almost considered it. Then he sighed.

"No," He said. "I'm letting you go."

Amber blinked. "That's a joke, right?"

"No. I'm gonna let you go."

"Why-"

"Because," Bianca said, walking in, holding up her cellphone, "you already messaged your dad, I see."

Amber looked at her cereal.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "It's fine," she said. "I texted him the address to the hospital. We told the doctor your dad's gonna pick you up. As for now," she looked at her brother, "we gotta get going before he shows up."

Chucky sat up. "Sounds good," he said.

Amber still looked shocked by the fact they were just letting her go like that.

See, Chucky had explained to Bianca earlier that he saw Bella. He told the conversation and how she insisted what he was doing was wrong. Bianca agreed, and they both decided to just let Amber go, and avoid the Barclay's at all cost.

"You can walk?" Bianca asked.

Chucky got on his feet. "Yeah, I feel fine."

"Alright, let's get going."

Amber watched her abductor's leave.

.

"Hey," Chucky called as he and his sister rushed to the car, "can I drive?"

Bianca looked at him weirdly. "Do you even remember how to?"

"Of course," He said.

Bianca hesitantly got into shotgun seat while Chucky took the driver's. Bianca handed him the keys, and he stuck them in the ignition. The engine roared to life, and Chucky began pulling out of the hospital's parking lot. Bianca was impressed.

"Nice," she commented.

"Thanks," He laughed. He glanced around the car. "Hey, where's the radio? Everything looks different." Bianca showed him where the radio was and how to use it.

"So, basically," Chucky said as he drove, "you hit this button"- Chucky clicked the 'power' button -"and then just choose what station you want?" He gestured to the mini buttons surrounding the power one.

"Yep," Bianca replied.

Chucky played around with the radio until he landed on a station he liked. After a song ended, the radio guy started to break in and out of the connection. Fuzzy sounds started to play.

"We're having some..." Fuzzy sound. "...technical..." Fuzzy sound. "...difficulties..."

Bianca frowned. "That's weird, this is a New Jersey station. How is he losing connection?"

Chucky didn't seem concerned. Suddenly, he heard... Bella.

On the radio?

Bianca and him exchanged glances.

Bella was singing:

_Dear my closest friend_

_I'm writing because_

_I miss you so much_

_At night I always cry_

_The stillness still reminds me of_

_When we first fell in love_

_And I miss that so much_

_Dear my closest friend _

_Dear my closest friend_

_I remember when _

_You asked me to stay_

_And I just walked away_

_I apologize _

_I lost that moment_

_I lost that moment_

_Seconds at a time_

_Seconds at a time_

_I wait for your answer_

_But I already know_

_Your hand was always mine_

_Your hand was always mine_

_Your hand was always mine_

_Dear my closest friend_

_I'm writing because_

_I miss you so_ much...

Chucky sobbed.

.

Andy was driving as fast as he could.

He had rented a car once he landed in Jersey. He was driving to the address someone had texted him. As he approached the building, he almost wanted to die - it was a hospital. Was Amber alright?

Andy parked his car and immediately ran into the lobby. He walked up the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where's Amber Barclay?" He questioned.

"Room 451," she replied. "May I ask who you are, though?"

"Her father," he said. He didn't hear what else she had to say, he was already racing up to the fourth floor.

When he reached Amber's room, he burst through the door.

"DAD!" Amber shrieked.

"Oh my God, Amber!" He raced up to her and they embraced tightly.

Amber started to cry in his shoulder. "D-dad...I'm so sorry..."

"Sshh," he whispered. "You have nothing to apologize about..."

"Yes I do..."

"Sshh, this isn't the time," he assured her. "Sweetie, we're gonna get you out of here... Just tell me what happened." He faced her.

Amber cleared her throat and wiped her tears. She told her father everything.

"Oh, sweetie," Andy sighed. "I have a lot to explain, too... I'll tell you on the ride home."

"Where's mom?" She asked.

Andy hesitated. "Amber... about that..."

Amber's lip quivered. "They killed her, didn't they?"

Andy looked down.

"Why don't we do something about it then?" She sneered. Amber was overwhelmed with angry and upset emotions.

Andy stared at his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we kill his lover?"

"He has a lover?" Andy blinked.

"Tiffany," she explained. "I heard them talking about her. She inherited Jennifer's body."

Andy took his daughter's hand. "I'm not going to go off and kill this Tiffany person for revenge..."

Amber stood. "Then I guess I will."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I might be extremely unmotivated to write these chapters. Just got out of a long term relationship. I'm happy to be single, just a little... Idk. Blah. But, enjoy chapter 22. It's gonna be boring and short. But.. review, please.**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

On the drive home, Bianca explained about Glenda's incident. Chucky, thankfully to Bianca, was not angry she didn't tell him. However, he was worried about his daughter. So he took Bianca's phone and quickly texted Tiffany, _It's Chucky. We're on our way home. Is Glenda ok? _

Tiffany responded back, _Yes, she's fine, we were released from the hospital yesterday. So what happened?_

Chucky hesitated. At first, he explained what happened. Then he hit the 'clear' button and wrote, _I'll explain when we get there._

Tiffany wrote, _Oh? Is Bella there? _

Chucky, once again, just wrote: _I'll explain when we get there, Tiff._

.

Glenda lay on her stomach on her bed. She was playing Pokemon on her Gameboy Color out of boredom. Her back still had some pain it in, and the doctors told her to avoid lots of physical activities for the next two weeks. Eventually, she just got sick of the game, and threw it across the room. All she really wanted was her dad.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She grumbled.

Her mother came in.

"Hey dear," Tiffany smiled.

Glenda rolled her eyes. "Hi."

Tiffany grinned. "You won't be sad for long," she said. "Your dad's on his way home."

Glenda bolted up immediately, causing her some mild pain in her back, but she ignored it. "Seriously?" She cried. "Awesome!"

"Sweetie, don't sit up so fast," Tiffany instructed. "Relax."

Glenda watched her mother leave the room. She could care less about her back. All she could care about was that her dad was coming home. What could go wrong?

.

"Amber," Andy sighed, seating his daughter onto the hospital bed again. "Sweetheart, don't think like that."

Amber balled her hands into fists. "Dad, they killed mom. I'm getting revenge."

Andy shook his head and held his daughter's hands. "No, honey. We're going to forget this ever happened. I'm upset about your mom too. But we can't sink down to their level. We're gonna move far, far away from here. Okay? Probably to like, New York or something. Anywhere but here."

Amber let out a frustrated scream. "That won't do shit for me, though! All you care about is yourself!"

Andy ignored her. "Go to sleep, Amber."

"Go to hell, dad!"

Andy let his head fall into his hands. Now his own daughter was thinking homicidal thoughts and was being ignorant as ever. His wife was dead. Chucky escaped.

How come nothing _ever _went his way?

.

As Chucky sat on the plane with Bianca, he stared out the window, gazing at the stars, yearning to be home and see Glen and Glenda. He also wanted to see Eddie. And Tiffany. He looked down at Bianca's stomach, which has began to grown a bit. He began to really dwell on the thought of Eddie getting his own sister pregnant. Then he shrugged to himself - Hey, at least it was someone he knew and trust.

Then his mind wandered off to Bella, looking as beautiful as ever in her little Heaven. As he really started going through their conversation, he realized she was making sense. He wasn't doing anything right, and Fate had chose him to love Tiffany. Chucky finally decided, right then and there, that he would not mess with Fate anymore. And that for the sake of his kids and family - and most importantly himself - he would longer continue with voodoo or murder. Deep inside, he didn't want to quit doing any of these things.

But he knew it was for the best.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Enjoy. Review.**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter twenty-three**

When Amber was finally allowed to be released by the hospital, Andy immediately took him and his daughter on the first plane back to LA. He was dedicated to his plan to move far across the states where Chucky could not find them. Andy was considering New York, Texas - hell, even Hawaii. Anywhere where Chucky wasn't present or has been before. And although Andy hated the thought of being an overprotective father, he was definitely keeping Amber on a tight leash. She had revealed to him earlier that she did smoke joints during the whole school year.

Andy couldn't help but feel like a failure when it came to parenting. As he and Amber boarded the plane, he sighed heavily, wishing Kristin was by his side. She was the intelligent one. She'd know what to do.

Amber felt guilty for the pain she had caused her father. She was just frustrated. But what she had in mind to do when they reached LA was devilish and horrible. But it had to be completed, for the sake of her own mother.

She was going to kill Tiffany Valentine.

And she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way until it was done.

.

Glenda was in Glen's room. She was bored and decided to go pick on him for while. But both the twin's plans were interrupted when Eddie stuck his head through their door.

"Hey, guys," he smiled, "Your dad and Aunt Bianca's home."

Glen and Glenda exchanged excited glances. Jumping up from their spots, they bolted out the door, right past Eddie. Eddie laughed and followed them.

When they reached down the stairs, both twins and Eddie stopped and stared.

There was no doll. Just a guy with jet black hair, bright blue eyes, and he didn't look any older than fifteen or sixteen.

Glenda and Glen were confused... Who was he?

Eddie knew who it was. He was just surprised to remember how his best friend looked back in high school.

"Uh," Glen shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his mother. "Who is he...?"

"Your dad," Tiffany explained, still a little shocked herself.

Chucky laughed. Bianca just ran up to Eddie and complained she wanted food. Glenda burst out laughing when she saw Eddie lead his girlfriend to the kitchen.

Eventually, all four of them were laughing.

"So," Glen muttered. He looked up at Chucky. "That's your human body?"

"More like... my old high school teenager body," Chucky chuckled. "It's a long story."

Glenda ran up to her dad and hugged him. Chucky felt relieved to finally be able to look down at other people. He hesitantly put his arms around her. It also felt odd to be a father.

Glen walked up to Chucky and hugged him, too. Tiffany did the same.

The family was locked in an embrace, until Tiffany finally said,

"Tell us now. We got time. We have all the time in the world."

.

Bianca told Eddie just about everything that happened while they sat and ate jello at the kitchen table.

"Geez," Eddie said once Bianca concluded the events. "That's... wow. He really spoke to her?"

"That's what he said," Bianca shrugged, digging her spoon into the bowl of jello. "I don't think he's making it up. I mean, how else would he have become human?"

Eddie agreed. Then he asked how the pregnancy was going. They haven't exactly spoken about the baby since the day Bianca told him.

"I'm fine," Bianca replied. "Though, we should go to a doctor. I don't even know how long I've been pregnant with the kid."

Eddie smiled. "Alright. I'll go call now, if you'd like."

Bianca thought it that suggestion was majorly sweet. She smiled and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

.

Andy shook his daughter awake.

Amber's eyes shot opened. She glanced around, expecting to still be in the plane, but she wasn't. She was in a car, slouched back in shotgun seat. She looked up at her father.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"Home," he replied.

Amber bolted straight up. "I was asleep that long?"

Andy shrugged. "I would imagine you being kept up on your toes for the past two days. Your body was probably exhausted."

Amber silently agreed and walked inside the house with her father. Even though it was 3 AM, Andy immediately began packing.

The faster they got out of here, the faster Andy could let himself and his daughter put these horrible events behind them.

Andy decided to let Amber go to her room and sleep while he packed. He was a bit nervous she might sneak out or something, but allowed her to anyway. This meant he would check on her every few minutes.

Amber, of course, had inherited her mother's intelligence. She acted like she was asleep. In reality, she was wide awake. When she heard the sound of her father finally going down to the living room and pack, she got up and raced to her dresser. Opening the first drawer, she dug in until she found a box, where she kept razors and knives. Back when she was twelve, whenever she'd get upset, she would secretly cut herself with these items. Amber was now over those horrible habits, but still, it brought back memories.

She grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife she could find. She brought along an extra one just in case. Amber found an old school backpack from grade school, and put these items in there. She put on an old pair of winter gloves to hide her fingerprints and whatnot. Amber put her hair up in a bun and then put on a jacket. She pulled the hood up over her head. She studied her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a guy.

_Perfect, _she thought.

Amber slipped on her backpack, a pair of Vans, and climbed out the window.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: You guys are SO gonna hate me when you read this. xD But, oh well. Review anyway ~**

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Amber cautiously glanced over her shoulder up at her window. She could stop what she was doing right now. She could just walk back into the house, go to sleep, and be in a brand new home with a new life by tomorrow. The fourteen year old then shook those thoughts out of her head. She needed to get revenge on that damn doll Chucky and Glenda by killing off Tiffany. As she jogged to the home of the Tilly's, her heart beat faster out of nervousness by each second. Could she really do this?

Amber finally approached the Tilly residence. She got on her hands and knees and crawled up the porch steps. Sitting on her knees, she looked through the window past the inside curtains, and almost had a heart attack at what she saw.

Her abductor, Jenn - ahem, _Tiffany _- and Glenda and Glen were all... hugging.

"Hugging," Amber thought aloud, dumbfounded. "Hugging... What... the... fuck..."

She then saw the group depart and go sit on the couch. Amber lowered her head and leaned against the house, thinking. Of course, she couldn't go in now. Her kidnapper was in there, and so was Glenda and Glen. Amber knew she could fight Glen, that'd be no problem. But Glenda and that strange man-doll-thing combined? She couldn't even handle both of them separately, how could she handle both of them together?

Amber sat there for what seemed like forever to too. She waited. She waited. And she waited. She peeked every so often through the window to see if Tiffany was by herself. But she wasn't. The four of them just sat and talked. Some moments they looked real serious. Others they laughed. On one occasion, they even cried. As a half hour then passed, Amber had now taken out her knife, and just twiddled with it. Eventually, she decided she needed to get this done with.

Amber peeked through the window once again. To her satisfaction, both twins and Chucky had went up the stairs. She even saw her other kidnapper - Bianca, was her name? - and another guy go upstairs. Tiffany was finishing up dusting the living room, claiming to everyone she'd be up in a few minutes.

Amber gripped her knife. "Not tonight you won't," she murmured under her breath. She skeptically then looked around to see if anyone was outside, or awake, or just any sight of another human being that could tattle on her after she completed her task. When Amber saw no one, she picked the lock to the house with the sharp tip of her knife.

Amber took a deep breath. She barged into the home.

.

_Charles could care less if he thought what he was doing was wrong. Every bone, every vein, every single part of him ached for Bella to be next to him. He ached for everything to be different, to take back the things he did and said... He'd do anything to have Bella alive. He eyed Jake Walker's house, his blue eyes blinking with pure hatred. Charles had literally never wanted a human being dead so much in his whole entire life. To him, Bella did not deserve to die. Other people did. And Charles would be sure to take care of that. _

_Gripping his knife behind his back, the sixteen year old rang the doorball. He knew Jake was home; his parents always were on Friday nights._

_Jake opened the door. He smiled when he saw Charles._

_"Hey man!" He grinned. "What are you doing around here?"_

_Charles shrugged. "I was passing by," he lied. "Decided to come hang for a bit. Is that cool?"_

_"It's cool," Jake said, gesturing Charles inside and closing the door. "Get yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go steal my parent's beer."  
_

_Charles faked a laugh. "Have fun."_

_Jake smirked. "Don't you know it." And he ran to the kitchen. _

_Charles waited exactly a minute. Then he headed into the kitchen. Jake was in the middle of trying to lock open his parent's alcohol and wine cabinet with a bobby pin._

_"Hey, dude," Jake said, then he turned and gasped. "Whoa... what's with the-"_

_Jake never got to finish his sentence. Charles stabbed him in the shoulder, then choked him. He didn't know why, but somehow Charles felt this sick satisfaction as he watched Jake's life drain right out of his eyes._

_That was the first time Charles Lee Ray ever killed someone. _

.

Tiffany looked taken aback.

"Amber?" She questioned. "Is that.. you?"

Amber put down her hood. "Sure is."

Tiffany stared. "What are you doing here at this time of night? How'd you get in?"

Amber revealed her knife. Tiffany's eyes went wide and she staggered back.

"You..." Tiffany stammered. "No... you... you wouldn't."

Amber cautiously and slowly walked towards Tiffany.

"Oh," She said. "Yes. Yes I would."

Tiffany shrank against the wall. "Oh, Amber," she whispered. "I... I never meant to hurt you... I don't wanna hurt you even more..."

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Amber screamed. "YOU AND THAT FUCKING DOLL KILLED MY MOTHER! GLENDA WAS APART OF IT, I KNOW SHE WAS! AND NOW, I'M GONNA SHOW THEM THE PAIN THEY CAUSED ME!"

Tiffany whimpered. "Amber, _please..._ no!"

Amber didn't think about what she was doing. She just spontaneously ran up to the women and shoved the knife in her chest, and watched her fall to the floor, bleed, and then die.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's_** Note: Really sad this story has to come to an end. It was amazing to write. I'm totally considering a sequel, so don't worry, Chucky isn't gone forever ;D Anyways, enjoy the last chapter. TODAY IS ALSO MY BIRTHDAY. =D Special thanks to my friend Adrian, who showed me the song used in this story. So... Review :D I love you guys so much! *gives cookies* **

**The Revenge of Chucky**

**Chapter 25 (The End! Please read my author's note. :D) **

_Four years later..._

Charles, Eddie, Bianca, and the twins had found Tiffany dead in the living room. Charles cried hysterically that day. He lost his mom, Bella, and now Tiffany? That day he had held his kid's hands tightly. He couldn't lose them either. Eddie suggested using voodoo to bring her back again. But Charles refused. He wasn't going back to that. Besides, Tiffany had to go eventually. He knew he'd have to do the same as well. Amber was never charged for the death of "Jennifer". Charles decided to cut her and Andy some slack. He let her go, let her escape, lied and told Andy he attempted to kidnap her but she escaped, and that a mysterious man barged into the house and murdered "Jennifer". Andy didn't tell the police anything. He just took Amber and left. Charles didn't blame Amber for anything; sure, he never admitted it, but if someone fucked with his mother, he'd probably most likely do the same to their mother too. Besides, hadn't he ruined Andy and Amber's lives enough? That was the day Charles realized that Karma was absolutely true. He ruined Amber's life. He traumatized her. And her father. Just another mistake he'd have to forgive himself for. He hadn't exactly done it yet, but he's working on it. At least he forgave himself for Bella's death - that was a start.

Both Glenda and Glen were now about to start their senior year of high school. Charles's body now aged to appear looking as if he was nineteen. In reality, he was forty-eight. And he was a single father, raising Glen and Glenda. When questioned by the police the night of Tiffany's muder, Charles made up a new identity, and simply created a sob story they and the rest of LA believed. He now had full custody of Glen and Glenda, and they no longer lived in LA, or in Jennifer Tilly's house. The family lived with Bianca and Eddie in a large, brand new Victorian house, down in New Jersey. Eddie and Bianca's daughter, whom they named Faith after Bianca and Charles's biological mother, was now four. Turns out, Bianca was five months pregnant when she found out. Eddie and Bianca also married two months after Faith's birth.

Glen and Glenda also both dyed their hair to reduce attention. Sure, they earned it once people found out their name (even if they did change their last name to Ray instead of Tilly) but their bright red hair is what really got people attracted to them. The two both dyed their hair black, but Glenda made her side bangs blonde. Both had matured since their father came back. There was no arguing in the house. No mention of murder. Both, even Glenda, did their homework, payed attention in class, and there was no complaints from the school. Both stayed out of other people's ways. At school, the only people they had was each other.

Today was the twin's birthday. They were turning seventeen. There wasn't a big, dramatic birthday party. Instead, the whole family just sat together, ate cake, opened presents, and just enjoyed each other's company. Charles was sad at how old his kids were getting. In a year and a few months, they'd be in college. The two were already applying to colleges and even had part-time jobs in the mall. He'd be alone for the next few years of his life. Eddie and Bianca promised they'd let him stay, but Charles felt like he was slightly "cramping Bianca's style". His brother-and-law and sister and niece deserved their own little family, their own little place, just to be with the three of themselves.

After the presents were opened, Glen was gone. Frowning, Eddie had looked out the window and saw Glen sitting on the porch steps. Charles set down his coffee.

"I'll talk to him," he said, ignoring Bianca and Eddie's concerned expressions.

Charles walked out to the porch and sat next to Glen.

"Hey," he said.

Glen was staring out into the summer sky. It was eleven at night, but it was still slightly bright out. Keyword: _slightly. _

"Hi dad," Glen mumbled.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you inside?" Charles asked.

Glen simply shrugged one shoulder and mumbled a response his father couldn't understand.

"What's that?" Charles asked.

Glen sighed heavily. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's just... I don't wanna leave you."

"Leave me?" His father asked. "What do you mean?"

"When I go to college," Glen said.

"Oh," Charles muttered. "Right."

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Don't be sorry, kiddo. Be glad you have a future ahead of you."

"Okay," Glen murmured.

Charles put his arm around his son and gestured him inside the house.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's go."

.

The day Glen and Glenda went to college was an emotional day for Charles. He hugged both his kids tightly before watching them board a plane to their college. He didn't go to leave until the plane was out of sight. He entered the car and flipped on the radio. "Cat's In the Cradle" by Harry Chapin went on.

_My child arrived just the other day_  
_He came to the world in the usual way_  
_But there were planes to catch and bills to pay_  
_He learned to walk while I was away_  
_And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew_  
_He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, Dad_  
_You know I'm gonna be like you"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home, Dad_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_My son turned ten just the other day_  
_He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play_  
_can you teach me to throw?"_

_I said "Not today __I got a lot to do"_

_He said, "That's ok_

_And he walked away but his smile never dimmed_  
_And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah_  
_You know I'm gonna be like him"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home, Dad_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_Well, he came from college just the other day_  
_So much like a man I just had to say_  
_"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while"_  
_He shook his head and said with a smile_  
_"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys_  
_See you later, can I have them please"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home son_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away_  
_I called him up just the other day_  
_I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"_  
_He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time_  
_You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu_  
_But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad_  
_It's been sure nice talking to you"_

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me_  
_He'd grown up just like me_  
_My boy was just like me_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man in the moon_  
_When you comin' home son_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad_  
_We're gonna have a good time then_

"We're gonna have good time then," Charles said aloud. He smiled when he twiddled the Heart of Damballa, which was dangling on a chain around his neck. Glen and Glenda were going to college. Tiffany, Bella, and his mother Faith was dead. That didn't mean there wasn't any hope alive. All five of them weren't physically next to him, yes.

But they would always remain in his heart.

**The End**


End file.
